Seven Days
by Inconnu
Summary: [TAIORA] In a turn of events, Sora and Tai, both at the age of 21, end up living together in the same house for seven days. Can Sora keep herself from falling for the chocolate haired man? Or will Tai charm his way into her heart once more. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hello! This is my first Taiora that I'm writing, and my second story on fanfiction.net. Please, any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism are always welcomed, but be sure that if it's a suggestion for the story, I might not always use the idea. I can promise that I'll read it though. ^ ^

**Summary:** In a turn of events, Sora and Tai, both at the age of 21, end up living together in the same house for seven days. Can Sora keep herself from falling for the chocolate haired man? Or will Tai charm his way into her heart once more. TAIORA.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon = not mine.

Chapter I – Prologue

            "Sora! Over here!" A young woman with shoulder length brown hair called.  

            The auburn haired woman turned at the mention of her name and smiled brightly at her friend. Her long silken strands of beautiful cinnamon were tied up in a tight ponytail and moved from side to side as she made her way to the table. Sitting down, Sora took off her thin jacket and smiled apologetically to the brunette. "Sorry I'm late, Kari, I got a call from my publisher as I was leaving the apartment."

            The younger woman waved her hand as if dismissing the topic, "Don't worry about it, you're hardly late and I just got here myself." Picking up the menu from the table, she offered it to her friend. "Here, order something. I already picked what I'm going to get."

            Sora looked at the brunette with a raised brow, "Just got here, huh?"

            Kari laughed, "Would you believe that I memorized the menu?" she suggested. 

            The auburn haired woman smiled, "Kari, I know you love this café, but I'm not so sure if anyone would memorize the menu."

            "Okay, so I gave myself away, just order, Sora."

            "All right then, when did you get so impatient, Kari?" the redhead joked, while calling over the waiter who was standing nearby.

            The waiter practically flew to the tableside, notepad out and flashing a handsome smile at Sora who remained oblivious. She pointed to an item on the laminated booklet, "I'll have a mocha latte and a bacon and egg roll." Turning to the brunette, she asked, "Kari, what about you?"

            "An iced tea and a smoked salmon," she said, watching the waiter jot it down quickly on the notepad. He flashed another smile at Sora who wasn't even looking at him and walked off quickly. Kari started laughing, catching the other woman's attention. 

            "What is it?" she queried. 

            "Nothing, nothing. So Sora, breakfast for lunch?"

            "Hey, I miss breakfast the most. My policy is, if it's possible, get breakfast, even for dinner if it's available."

            Kari laughed, and thought over the new policy. "I like the way you think, Sora."

            She smiled smugly before turning her attention back on her friend. "So Kari, how's it like, being eighteen and engaged to the man of your dreams?"

            The young woman gave a dreamy sigh, "Takeru is so wonderful; I don't know what I'd do without him."

            "Ah, to be young and engaged. I wish I could've experienced that."

            "Don't be foolish, Sora! You're only twenty-one and you've become a successful author. I envy you!"

            "Thanks Kari, but love is completely different than having a career. Besides, you're only in college, you have plenty of time to build a career."

            "I guess so, but if it makes you feel any better, Sora, that cute waiter was checking you out."

            The auburn haired woman wrinkled her nose, "Me? Why? You sure it wasn't you?"

            Kari laughed at her friend's denial. "All right Sora, when was the last time you dated?"

            "Uh… two years ago?"

            "Girl, we've got to get you a date!"

            Sora laughed along with Kari, "All right, all right, I get the point. I need to start dating again."

            "Good. So how are things, Sora? I read your book, it was amazing."

            "Thanks Kari, but I've been thinking about doing a children's book. I mean, I love drawing and all, and I need a break! Maybe you'd like a copy of my book when I'm done? So you can read it to your cute little mini Takerus and mini Hikaris?" she joked. 

            Kari colored deeply. "Sure… auntie Sora!"

            "Auntie?! I sound so ooooold! And technically, I can't be the aunt, considering that I'm not related or anything."

            "It feels like you're my older sister, Sora."

            "Thanks, I'd love to have a sister like you." The waiter returned, this time carrying two cups, one with iced tea and one with mocha latte. Setting it on the table he turned to try to get Sora's attention again, but found her staring at something out the window. Giving up, he walked away, head bowed down. 

            Kari broke out in laughter. "Sora, you did it again!"

            "Did what?"

            "Ignore the cute waiter!"

            "Oh please Kari, it wasn't me he's interested in."

            "Okay. Date. Right now."

            Sora laughed, "Okay!"

            "So Sora, where are you going after lunch?"

            "Getting a reservation at a hotel."

            "What, why?"

            "I'm renovating my condo for a week, and they need me out of the place."

            "Sora, you have too much money now, tsk tsk tsk."

            The auburn haired woman's eyes widened, "Wha-"

            "Joking joking! But seriously, why don't you just stay at my place for the week?"

            "I really couldn't, Kari. But thank you so much. I was going to go ask my mother, but she recently got remarried and I don't want to… disturb them… if you know what I mean."

            The brunette giggled and took a sip of her iced tea. "Well I don't see why you can't stay over at my place."

            "I'll be so troublesome-"

            "Nonsense, I'm going away with Takeru for the week, so it'll be good to have someone watch the house for me." The younger woman said, looking at her cup to avoid Sora's eyes. 

            "You sure?"

            "Absolutely."

            "All right then, thanks Kari."

*          *          *          *          *

            Sora sighed and landed with a soft 'thump' on her bed. Sitting up momentarily, she loosened her hair from the ponytail it was confined in, and let the auburn strands flow over her shoulders and down her back. It was the late afternoon and the woman had just returned from seeing a movie with Kari after eating at the café. Kari was so kind. After Sora had moved away two years ago, she always kept in touch with Kari, her 'adopted sister.'

            Kari had moved to the states as well, just after Sora left and now lived conveniently in the same city. Her brother, Taichi, had stayed in Japan, but continued to study English vigorously. Sora's mind drifted to Taichi, _hn… I wonder how the stupid dork is doing now…_ It was the least of her worries though, as she was sure she wouldn't come across the chocolate haired man for a long time. 

            She yawned and placed a hand over her mouth. Maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. She had been working on that children's book really hard and she deserved a break. Packing could wait for another day. 

*          *          *

            Kari opened the door to her house and yelled, "Tai! I'm home!"

            She waited, but there was no reply and Kari soon spotted a bush of chocolate hair peeping from the sofa. Trying to keep her laughter down, she tip toed to where her brother slept and bent down, close to his ear. "TAI WAKE UP!!"

            The man jumped up with wide eyes, "Take the silver!" he yelled. 

            Kari giggled, "Tai, is this how you'd react if someone broke into the house?"

            Rubbing his eyes, Tai groggily replied, "Yes Kari, yes. Now is there something you wanted to say?"

            "Oh yes, I'm going to be gone for a week, I'll be with Takeru. But in the mean time, one of my friends is going to be staying here."

            "Why?"

            "Her home is being renovated." Pausing for a second or two, she added, "Tai… be nice to her."

            "Since when am I not nice?"

            "I know you're a wonderful big brother and all, but be super nice to her, please?"

            "Yeah yeah yeah, are you cooking tonight or am I?"

            "Oh, I just ate, you're on your own tonight." Kari said, smiling innocently at her brother before walking up the stairs to her room. 

            About a couple of months ago, Tai had moved to the states to live with his sister, sharing her bills. He had plans though, to become an architect, but that was a dream that would take a lot of devotion and time. In a few months, Kari would be Mrs. Takeru Takaichi and Tai simply wanted to spend more time with his sister before she got married. Kari smiled; Tai was such a thoughtful brother. 

            Picking up the cordless phone by the bed, Kari dialed the familiar number and waited until her fiancé picked up the phone. "Takeru you busy?"

            "Never too busy to talk to my girl." The blonde on the other line answered. 

            The brunette laughed genuinely. "What are you doing next week?"

            "Besides going to college?"

            "Yes, I know we still have school. But besides that."

            "Spending time with my beautiful fiancé, of course." 

            Kari felt herself heat up. Even talking on the phone with Takeru made her blush. "Stop it, I was kind of wondering…"

            "Yea?"

            "Could I stay with you for the week?"

            "Moving in already?"

            "Keru!" Looking around to make sure that her brother didn't pop up she continued in a softer tone. "Sora needed a place to stay for the week and I offered her my home."

            "Right…"

            "But then she felt bad for being so troublesome so I told her that I was going somewhere with you for the week."           

            "You didn't mention that Tai was there."

            "Uh… I kinda left that part out."

            "I see, you sneaky angel."

            Kari laughed before asking again, "So do you think I could stay with you? I want to give the two some space."

            "I'd love it if you stayed over. When?"

            "Uh… tomorrow?"

            "Sounds great. We'll be sharing a bed, you know."

            "Takeru Takaishi!"

            "Okay okay, joking!"

            Outside of the door, Tai's footsteps were heard as the chocolate haired man made his way over to his sister's room. Quickly whispering a rushed goodbye, Kari hung up the phone and jumped onto her bed, pretending that she had been sleeping on it for the entire time. _I just hope Sora and Tai can get along with each other and patch things up once more…_

**AN:** Okay, that's the first chapter. It's kind of shorter because it's only a prologue, but the next chapter is longer, I promise! I hope you guys liked it enough to continue reading, *crosses fingers. Please review!


	2. Day One

**AN: **Here's the second chapter, I usually don't really write so much in one night, but I try to update the first two chapters when I start a new fic… of course this is only my second one so I'm not so sure how long I can keep that up. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

Chapter II – Day One

            Sora hummed happily to herself as she stood in front of Kari's house. The younger woman had dropped by Sora's condo the day before to drop off the keys and then left to go away with Takeru. Or that's what Sora was told. 

            Placing the metal object into the keyhole, Sora turned the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Picking up her light duffel bag, the auburn haired woman entered the house and turned on the lights. Deciding to get comfy in the temporary home first, she took her bag and walked up the stairs to find the room that Kari had prepared for her to stay in.

            Once inside the room, Sora left her bag on the floor and stood up to take in the site. The room was nice and spacious, full of soft pastel colors. The auburn haired girl figured that it must have been one of the two guest rooms, considering that no personal possessions were in the room. The bed looked so comforting with its plentiful cushions, matching bed skirt, and down comforter and Sora found her lack of sleep taking its toll… why not take a nap?

             It wasn't until half an hour later, when Sora awoke with a nasty start, that she realized she was hungry. Not having eaten anything other than a cup of orange juice in the morning and an apple turnover for lunch, it was only reasonable that she felt a need to eat now. Getting up and walking to the door, Sora made her way downstairs to the kitchen. 

            Pushing aside the door that led to the kitchen, she froze. 

            There, casually leaning on the counter top and eating an apple was Tai, simply looking at her with his brown eyes. _No, this can't be happening, _Sora thought to herself as she unbelievingly whispered, "Taichi?"

            The man smirked, "Glad that you still remember me, Sora." He shamelessly ran his eyes over her slender figure. Two years hadn't done much to Sora; she was still as beautiful as he remembered- silky auburn hair that had obviously grown longer, beautiful crimson eyes, and practically flawless facial features. The tank top and jeans that she wore fitted her body perfectly and he couldn't help but check her out. 

            "Wh-what are you doing here?!" She said, when she finally found her voice.

            Tai shrugged, "Kari's my sister, I live here."

            _Duh Sora, you should have thought about this earlier!_ She mentally scolded. "Oh…" was the brilliant answer that she chose to reply with. 

            "So you're the guest that she told me about. You're renovating."

            "She told you about me?"    

            "Nah, she just told me that a guest was coming and she was leaving with Takeru or something like that. I'm not so sure what happened, she just made plans and left."

            Sora pieced the pieces together in her mind. "She left, just like that?"

            "That's right."

            "I'm going to go to the room." With that, Sora turned and walked out of the kitchen, her hunger momentarily forgotten. Walking up the stairs quickly, she practically lunged for the phone when she entered the room. Lying back on the bed, Sora dialed the phone number and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. 

            Two rings later, a young man answered the phone. "Hello?"

            "Takeru Takaishi, give the phone to Hikari right now!" Sora said, venom dripping from her voice. 

            Takeru chuckled, "I guess you're kind of mad about the living arrangements?"  
            "You knew?!"

            "Oh, look at that, it's Kari. Just wait a moment." 

            A second or two later, a hesitant voice answered. "Sora?"

            "Hikari Yagami, you're supposed to be away with your fiancé to some secluded romantic island, not living with him at his house." She hissed. 

            "Change of plans?" Kari offered, but sighed when Sora stopped answering. "Well… you needed a place to stay, didn't you, Sora?"

            "Kari! You didn't tell me your brother was living here!"

            The girl laughed nervously, "Forgot?" she suggested. 

            "No you didn't. You did this purposely, didn't you?" 

            "Well, it's only a week an-"

            "I am not living with your brother for a week!"

            Silence passed between the two after Sora's hissed words. Kari spoke in a softer tone, "Just talk to him, please?"

            "Kari…"

            "For me, Sora."

            Relenting, the girl sighed and muttered the word "fine" into the phone before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up quickly with Kari. The things she'd do for the brunette. 

*          *            *          

            Kari sighed and hung up the phone. 

            "So what did she say?" her fiancé asked. 

            Turning to Takeru who was on the couch, Kari sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "She'll stay."

            Hooking his arm around Kari, the blonde leaned in and whispered. "Then why do you look so sad?"

            "I feel bad that I kind of forced her into it. You can tell she really didn't want to stay with Taichi."

            "Then why did you do it?"

            "Keru, Tai still loves her…"

            "Even after they broke up two years ago?"

            "Yeah."

            "But what about Sora? Do you think she still loves him?"

            "I'm not sure, but I was hoping that they could sort it out by talking with each other. I know that they broke up kind of abruptly… Keru, I don't think that she's forgotten about him…"

            Kissing Kari lightly on her forehead, Takeru held her tighter. "Do anything you think is necessary, Kari."

            "Tai really does love her, Keru. He won't admit it, and even tried dating again, but do you know that he stopped laughing? It's always some chuckle or some short laugh, but never the genuine happiness that he used to radiate with. When he found out that Sora moved to the states, do you know that he didn't go out of the house until a week later? Do you know how many times he picked up the phone to call her, but never got pass dialing the numbers? Do you have any idea how much he loves her?"

            "Well then, we better hope that Sora _does_ know."

*          *            *

            Sora sat in the guest bedroom that had been prepared for her. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she stared out the window as sheets of rain pelted heavily against the glass. I had started to rain about an hour ago, showing no signs of relenting. The thunderstorm was reported to be possibly one of the worst ever and people were advised to stay indoors at all times. Sora sighed in the quiet of the dark room, watching as her breath created a foggy haze on the glass; was this fate? Did someone up there hate her that much, that out of some twisted humor, decided to confine her in this house with the one person she had avoided? 

            Lost in her thoughts, the curt knock on Sora's door shocked her and instantly snapped her back to reality. "Yes?"

            The door opened slowly and in walked Taichi. Scratching his head with his right hand, he hesitantly attempted to start a conversation. "So hey…"

            The redhead stared back at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. 

            Giving up, Tai sighed and sat down on the bed, a good couple of feet from where Sora sat by the windowsill. This time, he spoke what was on his mind. "How's it been, Sora?"

            "Fine." She replied, focusing her gaze upon the illuminated raindrops on the window. 

            "Great, that's great… So you're an author now?"

            "Yes."

            A pause followed. "It's been a long time, Sora."

            "I suppose."

            "Are you… dating anyone now?"

            The woman turned to look at Taichi in the eyes, her ruby meeting his chocolates. After a two second silence, she answered, "No."

            "Okay…" 

            "Do you have plans, Taichi?"

            The chestnut haired man looked up from where he sat on the bed. Was she finally responding now? "Yeah, actually I do."

            "You still want to be an architect?"

            "You still remember."

            "Hn." Sora shrugged. 

            Tai stood up, smoothing out his clothes. "So, you hungry?"

            "Sure," she answered in a monotone. 

            "Well then, you're in luck, because I'm cooking."

            "I don't care." The day had been long and tough on Sora and the strength to argue with Tai about his cooking had escaped her. 

            "I'll call you when it's ready," he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

*          *            *            *            *

            The dinner consisted largely of the soft clanking of utensils against the fragile china dishes. Sora had to admit Tai's cooking skills had improved exceptionally in the past couple of years. The kitchen no longer reeked of smoke, and his food was nowhere near burnt. He had cooked up carrot and peas, potatoes, and some fish. 

            Sora sat in the awkward dinner and busied herself with picking her carrots away from her peas. 

            "What are you doing?" he asked. 

            "I don't eat carrots."

            "Why?"

            "I don't like carrots."

            Tai smirked and simply said, "You were always so picky."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Nothing, just saying that you haven't changed much." 

            "Look, let's not talk about the past or anything. Yagami, you don't know me as well as you might think you do, so let's just cut the chit chat."

            "What is wrong with you?! It was just one little remark! Don't go PMSing on me now!"

            "That's so typically male of you to say, just because a woman seems less than friendly at the moment, the first thing that guys do is blame it on their menstruation cycle. Well I got news for you, Taichi, I already got my period this month!"

            The forwardness of her remark caught Tai off-guard, but he refused to let her win. "Then what is it? Have you changed so much that you're just Queen of the Bitches all day long?! You know, I was trying to be nice to you, but you're just making that impossible!"

            "Shut it, Yagami, if you just watched what you do or say, things like this wouldn't happen. Next time why don't you think before you say something? You can't just always blame your stupid mistakes on something else, let it be PMS, or my attitude, you _are_ the one that evoked it!" Her eyes flared, and a few more loose strands fell in front of Sora's face as she stood angrily and stalked out of the dining room, only stopping at the door to yell over her shoulder, "Don't worry Taichi, I'm moving out tomorrow!"

            His elbow landed on the dining room table and he let out a loud frustrated groan. Why was she so complicated?! She had left, leaving her peas and her carrots and a small portion of her fish. Regret washed over Tai as he looked at the uneaten food. Would she be hungry later on? Sighing, he got up and collected the empty plates and put them into the kitchen sink. 

*          *            *

            Sora stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body. _Stupid Tai…_she admitted that she was quick to get angry, but she had her reasons. Slowly, she walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her form, drying herself off. Opening the door, Sora walked into the room and quickly changed into her pajamas. Glancing at her packed luggage she sighed for the hundredth time that day- she had to get out of the house. Making up her mind, she decided that she would leave in the morning, the earlier the better. 

            Thunder roared outside, drawing the woman's attention back to the pelting rain. The weather hadn't showed any signs of ceasing and she grew increasingly worried, what if the rain kept her from moving out? Grabbing the nearby comb on the dresser, she ran it easily through her wet auburn strands and seated herself at the windowsill once more. She loved the rain, she really did, but all it did was delay her from leaving. _Please stop raining…_

*          *            * 

            A chestnut haired man lay on his bed, staring out at the window, trying to keep himself from thinking about a certain auburn haired woman down the hall. Obviously it wasn't working, or else he'd be asleep. The room was silent, the only sound being the pitter-patter of raindrops as it made impact with the window. Sora loved the rain…

"Sora! Wait, you're going to get sick!" Tai called after her as she ran across the street to the park. 

_She turned, her crimson eyes glistening wildly. "Tai, hurry up!"_

_What is she up to now? He thought as the chestnut haired man made his way across the street with a lopsided grin. "Yes, your highness?"_

_"Come with me," were the only words Sora said as she took his larger hand in hers and dragged him into the empty park. _

_"Wait Sora, you're all wet, get under the umbrella, please?"_

_She laughed and pointed to his pants, "Why? It doesn't seem to do any good, anyways."_

_Tai looked down, shrugged, and then grinned. "As long as the hair is okay."_

_"Fine then. You can watch as I enjoy the rain."_

_"Enjoy the rain?"_

_"Is your hearing failing you, Tai?" She joked as she ran out onto the grass and opened her arms. She started to twirl._

_"Sora Takenouchi, are you twirling?" _

_"Only in the rain," Sora answered, stopping momentarily to give Tai a sweet smile. _

_The image made him smile as well. There she was, smiling at him and twirling. Her hair hung down in stringy segments, her clothes clung to her figure (a very nice one may I add), and she was laughing without a care in the world. She was beautiful. Throwing away the umbrella in a nearby trashcan, Tai ran to her._

            "URG!" Tai grunted as he tossed around on the mattress. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?! They had been so good together and then… she left… her previous words resonated through his mind. _"…if you just watched what you do or say, things like this wouldn't happen."_ The words were more random than her others… did she mean something else? Tai moaned and hit his head against the pillow. Why did she leave him two years ago?

**AN: **Finally, the second chapter is finished! I update pretty regularly… I suppose… heh, but I'm still working on Ishida High. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, if you like the first two chapters, read the next! Read and review!


	3. Day Two

**AN: **Man, you guys are so **awesome!** Thank you so much for the reviews. Hm… as for the reason why Sora left, well, it's **no big secret** and it's a typical reason really. I just didn't want to blurt it all out in the beginning 'cuz it kind of ruins the story, no? But don't get worked up over it, it's nothing to really think about too long ^_-

**LastRedSeaKin** – you rock my sox!! You flatter me too much; I'm not worthy! (kneels before LastRedSeaKin) I worship your writings, you're just too freakin' talented and it's such a compliment to get a review from you! You have to update your stories; this is torture!

Lol, **Kawaii-Q**, you've figured out my secret! Yes, yes, I do love Sora with long hair, maybe I'll alter around sometime… thank you for reviewing this fic and Ishida High, and keep updating, I need to read more of Happily After All!! 

**Chikin Wang**– I'm really glad that you approve of my fic so far, I really respect your opinions and it's always great to get reviews from you! It's good to know that this isn't too sappy, unlike Ishida High, lol. 

**Kat** – Too. Cool. I'm just blown away that there are people like you that actually like my writing. *sniff, makes me wanna cry. You're such an awesome reviewer and I just felt the need to thank you. 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

Chapter III – Day Two

            A bushy haired man awoke to the rich aroma of coffee brewing in the morning. _Kari never makes coffee…_ he thought as he sat groggily up in bed. Taichi yawned and scratched his head, slouching in his position on the bed as he tried to remember what had happened. It hit him hard and painfully. Sora. 

            Fully awake now, the chestnut haired man started to think about his ex-girlfriend again. She was the last thing he thought about at night, and the first thing in the morning. It was ridiculous, how could she possibly have that kind of effect on him after just one day? For god's sake, they haven't seen each other in two years! Taichi turned to swing his feet over the side of the bed and stand up. Grabbing a set of clothes from the closet he walked over to the bathroom, maybe a cold shower would do some good. 

*          *            *

            Twenty minutes later, Taichi stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans, a button down shirt, and completely convinced that the only reason why he couldn't get the auburn haired woman out of his mind was because the cause of the end of their relationship remained a mystery. Determined to stop the insanity and confront the woman, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

            He found the auburn haired beauty bent over her work on the kitchen table. She was probably working on a book, seeing as how she had her laptop nearby. Sora was too involved with sketching playful characters in her sketchbook to acknowledge Taichi as he stepped into the room. Her hair was swept up in a simple ponytail, with loose strands flowing down to her calm features. A pair of oval silver rimmed glasses were balanced on the bridge of her nose, when had she gotten glasses?

            Tai sighed; it was going to kill him if he didn't find out why she left him. "Look Sora, I'm sor-"

            "I made some coffee, help yourself." Sora said, getting up stiffly as she collected her book and laptop, tucking the items under her arm as she walked out of the kitchen. 

            "Wait, Sora-" Tai reached out to grab her arm, almost making her drop the laptop. 

            "Yagami, you idiot, do you know what could have happened if I dropped it?!"

            "I'm sorry, but Sora, just listen to me." 

            The auburn haired woman struggled to get out of his grasp, twisting her arm this way and that, but to no prevail. "Damnit! Fine, Taichi, talk!"

            "Why did you leave me?"

            "Because you were pissing me off!" The fiery woman retorted. 

            "You know what I mean, Sora."

            She sighed, "You're always doing and saying things before you think, Taichi. I don't have time for this, I have a hotel to find." Wrenching her arm out of his grasp, Sora was finally free from his hold and walked quickly out of the room.

            Tai let out an agonized groan and listened to the sound of the door upstairs being slammed shut. He leaned against the wall, letting the back of his head to hit against it with a loud 'thump.' Sora always did have a fiery temper, even when they were a couple; but, unlike what most people would think, it had only attracted Tai to her even more. She was spirited, independent, and always willing to stand up for what she deemed right. Sora hardly ever got upset at Tai, but even if she did, it was always easily resolved by a couple of sweet kisses. That was another great thing about her- she forgave quickly. 

            Sora very rarely got truly mad, but when she did, Tai only knew of one thing to do- run. It wasn't that she was violent, or that she'd throw tempers, but it was just that the woman just couldn't help but always be right. Sora Takenouchi could make you feel like such a bitch that you'd want to stay in your house for the rest of your life. Tai felt like that when she left him…

            _No!_ The chestnut haired man mentally scolded. Here he was, thinking about the past with Sora again, while the plan was to get an explanation, not get distracted. But who could help it when the one you were trying to interrogate had mesmerizing eyes, soft skin, rosy lips… "Aaaaaaaarg!" Taichi yelled out in frustration. Only Sora could do this to him- get him so distracted while he was trying to be angry with her. Obviously, it was no use. 

            Tai snapped back into reality when he heard the sound of something being dragged down the steps. _Shit, she's leaving._ He had spent so much time going over every single detail about her temper and how much he had loved it when they were dating that Sora had already packed up her belongings and was ready to leave. 

            He rushed out to the front of the house, only to see her bent down, and furiously flipping through the contents of her duffel bag. "Sora-"

            She let out a frustrated sigh and waved her arms madly, "Damnit! Stupid umbrella… you know what? Forget it, I'm just going out in the rain." Standing up, she smoothed out her shirt and looked at the man before her, glaring daggers at him. "Good_bye_ Taichi. I know you're probably ecstatic that I'm leaving, so don't worry, I doubt I'll be coming back anytime soon," she said as she picked up the bag and opened the door with her free hand. She took in a breath and stepped outside in the rain. Sora just didn't care anymore, it was still raining cats and dogs but nothing, and I mean _nothing_ was keeping her in that house with _that_ man. 

            "Sora!" Tai called after her. 

            She ignored him and continued walking through the rain to the sidewalk, leaving the man with no other option but to run out there with her. Taichi caught up with the auburn haired woman quickly and wrapped a strong arm securely around her waist, lifting her up easily. "Yagami! What are you doing?!" Sora yelled. 

            He didn't stop until they were inside the house, dripping wet and soaking the carpet. _Think Yagami, think! Don't make it too obvious that you want her to stay, say something smooth… _"I don't want you to get sick, Sora." _…reeeeeeeeeeeal smooth. _

            Regardless of what Tai was thinking, the comment seemed to work well. She paused and looked up at him through her wet bangs. "What?"

            "I don't want you to get sick," he repeated, this time with more confidence. "It's raining nonstop. I know you love the rain, but you'll get sick for sure." 

            Sora grew quiet, "…you still remember?" she whispered. 

            "Of course."

            Okay, so she had to admit, his reason was pretty considerate… and maybe it was kinda… touching that he remembered that she loved the rain, but that was no reason to stay, right? Sora glanced outside as the rain pelted heavily against the window, okay, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to go out right now. She contemplated the options in her head and finally gave in, "Fine, but as soon as the rain lightens, I'm out." With that, she grabbed her bag and walked upstairs without another word. 

            Tai let out his breath; she was staying, for now.

*          *            *            *            *

            Sora lay on her bed, after just taking a shower to clean herself off. She refused to go downstairs and talk to Tai, _avoid all contact…_ The lights had been turned off, and all that illuminated the room was the street light outside. She had the radio on, tuned in on her favorite station, but she wasn't really listening. So many things were running through her mind and she was just trying to straighten things out. _Stupid Tai…_

            "…another woman… bastard…" the voice on the radio said loudly, catching Sora's attention. It was a game that the station occasionally played. People would call in and talk about their worst break ups. Not really a game, but it got people to participate, and afterwards, the callers would request a song dedicated to their ex. (strange station, huh? Well, they don't do it often…) Apparently some woman called in about their fiancé cheating on her with another woman. 

            Sora sympathized with the woman, why do people cheat anyways? No one deserves that. She was always honest and loyal, why couldn't he be? She gave him everything, but what about him? WHY?! What was wrong with people?! Couldn't they just pick someone and stick with them?! Sora knew the answer, no. It wasn't that simple, was it? And she understood, but damnit, she felt like being unreasonable at the moment! 

            So she sat there, being unreasonable and fuming, occasionally slamming her fist against the pillow. Stupid Taichi… why did he have to be so caring and kind? Darn it, it just made it so much harder to hate him. He was always so thoughtful, it was one of those things about him that made her fall in love with him in the first place. 

            _"Sora?" A voice called from the front of the apartment. "Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" The man repeated. After hearing no response he took off his shoes and went in search of the auburn haired woman. He found her sleeping on her bed, the blankets tossed about and mountains of Kleenexes scattered around. He frowned and immediately went to her bedside, and placed a hand on her forehead. _

_            Ruby eyes opened up and focused on the figure before her. "Tai?" she groaned, "What are you doing here?" _

_            "I have an extra key, you know." He paused and smiled before he continued. "I got worried when I heard you were sick."_

_            Sora laughed, but it ended up in a loud throaty cough. "Tai, I'm not dying, I'm just a little sick." _

_            He furrowed his brow, "You're burning up, Sora, don't tell me that you're fine." _

_            "I'm fine." _

_            Ignoring the comment, Tai stood and tucked her in gently, while cleaning up all of the tissues. "I'm going to make you some soup. Just stay in bed and let me take care of everything." _

_            The auburn haired woman groaned, "Oh no…"_

_            Tai chuckled, even with a temperature like the one that Sora had, she could still brighten up his day. He bent down to give her a slow kiss on the lips, but paused about an inch away when she started speaking. _

_            "Careful Tai, you'll get sick," Sora warned. _

_            He flashed her a handsome smile, "That'll never stop me."_

_            "My breath reeks-" She was cut off as he leaned in to place his lips over hers. _

            The ringing of the phone snapped Sora out of her reminiscing. Deciding against picking up the phone, since it couldn't possibly be for her, she watched the device until finally, Tai answered the call in the living room. 

            After a while, Sora could still hear him on the phone and she grew curious. It had been half an hour, who was it that could talk that _long_ with Tai? Creeping slowly to the door, she listened quietly in hopes of catching the person's name- not that it mattered, she was just curious. 

            "…mumble… mumble… yes… (sigh)… Mimi…" 

            Sora backed away from the door, and crawled back onto bed slowly. Mimi? Sinking down into the blankets and covering herself, she closed her eyes, trying to block it out. It was Mimi… so they were still going out? For some reason, the idea kind of nagged her. Forget it, Tai was his own person, and they were over. Who he chose to date wasn't her business. 

            But why did it hurt so much?

**AN:** HAHAHAHA! I have finished a chapter! Alright! Go me! Okay… not really, but I finished something… right? I got so sidetracked when I was writing this chapter… so erm… excuse me, please. Well once again, review please!


	4. Day Three

**AN:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed so far, thank you thank you thank you! 

Lol, a minor note, this is most definitely **not a Michi.** It's strictly **Taiora.**  

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

**Chapter IV – **Day Three

            Sunlight entered the room, slowly creeping up by the hours to illuminate the slender figure in the bed. Sora opened her eyes, annoyed at the invading light. Groaning, she flipped around on her side so her back now faced the window. The sunlight was so annoying. It stung her gentle crimson eyes and basically transformed the room into an oven… wait… there was sunlight? 

            The auburn haired woman's eyes shot open at the new revelation. Sitting up in bed immediately, she turned to stare out the window, but was greeted by a sharp sting in her eyes. Oddly, Sora began to grin. It had stopped raining. 

            Fueled by some unknown variable, she sprung out of bed with her newfound energy and sprinted to the convenient bathroom. Quickly undressing, she stepped into the shower, allowing the refreshing water to cascade down her body. Picking up the nearby shampoo bottle, she began to work the lather into her wavy silken strands.

            Twenty minutes later, Sora walked out of the bathroom, feeling completely rejuvenated after her morning routine. She had never been so happy for the sun to come out, but it meant something today. It meant she was finally free from this evil trap, that's right, no more Taichi. Not bothering to wait for her hair to dry, Sora rapidly gathered up her few possessions and threw them into the duffel bag. 

*          *            *

            Taichi sat on the living room couch, casually sprawled out and watching the television. _She's late…_ he thought to himself as he glanced up at the clock. It was almost noon, and Sora always got up early… but that was two years ago. Tai had gotten up unnaturally early this morning, his body just told him to wake up when the rain had stopped. He sighed, _it stopped raining. _What has his excuse now? 

            Taichi looked up as he heard her footsteps on the carpeted stairs. _Oh crap._ He'd better think of something quick if he wanted her to stay longer, but what could he say? Dammit, why did he want her to stay so badly anyways?! Ignoring what the nagging voice in the back of his head was currently screaming at him, Taichi ran to the front of the house and waited for the auburn haired woman at the door. 

            She was a vision. Dressed in simply a pair of navy jeans and a sleeveless black shirt that had a small cut stretching down from the collar, Sora looked stunning. She stopped midway on the stairs when she spotted Tai waiting for her, glared, and then continued her descent down the steps.

            Once on the first floor, she continued to walk towards the door until she stood mere inches away from Taichi. A staring contest ensued, finally broken when Sora spoke up. "Excuse me, you're in my way," she said dryly.

            "Please Sora, stay," the chestnut haired man said, getting straight to the point.

            She pressed her lips together and replied in a firm tone, "No."

            "Why not?"

            "I don't want to."

            "Stubborn as ever too."

            "Whatever."

            "Just stay, please."

            "Why?! WHY do you want me to stay so badly?! What is wrong with you?!"

            "Nothing is wrong with me! I just want you to stay!"

            Sora threw her duffel bag down on the hardwood floor, "You know what, Taichi Yagami? You're impossible to live with."

            "Then go out with me if you can't live with me."

            "Excuse me? Is there even the slightest bit of sense in what you just said?"

            "I mean, spend the day with me, and if by the end of the day, you feel like you still can't stand me, then I'll even offer to pay for your hotel room."

            The auburn haired woman thought over the offer, either way, she won, but that would mean spending _time_ with Taichi. Giving in, she threw her arms up and sighed wearily, "Fine then! Deal! Happy?"

            The man sighed and gave a small smile. So she really hated him… could he really change that in one day? He looked at her, Sora's hair was still slightly damp from her shower and it looked amazingly alluring, making him want to run his hand through it. He had to try. Taichi grinned widely and gently grabbed her arm, leading her out the door, "Great, let's get going, then."

            Sora looked nothing short of astounded. Her crimson eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, "Wha-" But it was too late, Taichi had already locked the doors and was currently leading her to his navy blue SLK32 Mercedes. Sora sighed, how did she get herself into this?

*          *            *            *            *

            Twenty minutes later, the sleek car pulled up in front of a movie theatre. Sora stepped out and turned when Tai called her name. "Buy two tickets for any movie you want to see, I'm going to go park the car, wait for me," he said, handing her a twenty dollar bill. 

            "Uh-" The car was gone before she could say anything. Sora sighed, the car ride had been long and awkward, if it hadn't been for the radio, she swore she would've died due to the quiet. Tai had tried to talk with her, but Sora was stubborn and didn't allow the one-way conversations to get very far. It was pointless, obviously Tai had meant it when he told her to spend the day with him. Sora was stubborn, but she was fair, and was willing to give him a decent chance. _Might as well be more cooperative,_ she thought and walked over to the line forming in front of the movie theatre. Her eyes scanned the chart and she instantly picked the movie that seemed most appealing to her- a comedy. 

            Sora was standing in front of the glass doors of the movie theatre when Tai finally showed up. He was out of breath, signaling that he ran all the way back. "Sora… I'm so… sorry… parking… far…" he gasped out between his deep intakes of air. 

            The auburn haired woman couldn't help but start laughing at the man before her. His hair was a mess and he had his hands on his knees, supporting his frame as he bent down, greedily taking in air. Taichi looked up at the woman with a raised brow when his heartbeat resided to a normal tempo, "something you'd like to share, Sora?"

            She stopped laughing at him and simply answered, "the movie doesn't start for another forty minutes."

            He straightened up and attempted to fix his hair, "That's okay, I just didn't want you to be alone for too long."  
            His answer caught her off guard, if it was a cover up for practically wasting all his energy to run back in time for the movie, it was a good one. It was true too; Taichi was never big on leaving Sora alone by herself for too long, which is why he was always on time and waiting for her. 

            An auburn haired woman ran down the street, heading towards the movie theatre. She could see the building at the end of the block, 'come on Sora, just a little bit further' she thought to herself. She reached the theatre and immediately spotted the bushy chestnut haired man that was waiting for her. "Tai!" she called and ran towards him. 

_            He turned after hearing his name being called and saw the object of his affections quickly running towards him. "Sora-" he was cut off when she finally reached him. Instead of hugging him, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed onto him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, "You know, for someone who does so many sports, you sure are out of shape."_

_            Sora pushed herself away from Tai and glared at him, "You try running twelve blocks in five minutes." She paused, "The movie didn't start, did it?"_

_            "Nope, still got fifteen minutes," he replied, handing her a ticket. "I'm glad that I was the one waiting."_

_            She smiled, "Thanks Tai."_

_            "And you didn't even say 'hi,'" he said, pouting. _

_            Sora laughed and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips, before running into the movie theatre, closely followed by Tai. Once inside, they got on another line, waiting for their turn to purchase popcorn with extra butter. They held hands, a sweet and innocent thing to do. "Hey Tai?"_

_            "Yeah?" he answered, turning to flash her a handsome smile. _

_            "Why is it that you're always so keen on getting to a place before me?"_

_            "You know I don't like to leave you alone."_

_            "I know…but why?" she asked, "You don't trust me?"_

_            "Nonono, don't ever think that, Sora. I guess it's just because… I love you so much and I guess it makes me kind of protective. I want to be there for you through everything, and I want to always be sure that you're okay." He paused, and added on a lighter note, "Plus, I gotta make sure no one's trying to hit on my girl."_

_            "Tai…that's so sweet-" _

_            "Excuse me you two love birds, but it's your turn to order." A middle-aged woman informed the couple with a smirk on her face. They blushed lightly, apologized, and turned their attention to the woman waiting behind the counter. The middle-aged woman laughed quietly, "Young love."_

            "Sora? Soraaaaaaa?"

            The auburn haired woman blinked a couple of times before jolting back into reality. "Huh? What?"

            Taichi stared at her momentarily before chuckling lightly, "You were always a dreamer."

            "Yeah, whatever, what were you saying?"

            "I said since there's so much time, what do you want to do?"

            "I don't know; anywhere you want to go is fine."

            He smiled, it sounded like something she'd say two years ago… but in a slightly less loving tone. "Let's go grab some coffee then."

            "Sure, where?"

            "I'm sure if we keep walking in one direction, we're bound to find a Starbucks."

            Sora laughed at Taichi's plan, slightly startling him. She was laughing _genuinely_ at something he said? He made her laugh! Now that's _got_ to be a good sign. "Tai? Don't tell me you're daydreaming now," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. 

            "Nah, let's go," he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her away to the end of the block. 

            Ten minutes later, the two found themselves sitting in convenient armchairs by the window of a Starbucks. Tai took a sip from his cappuccino, "how much more time do we have until the movie starts?"

            Sora glanced at her watch quickly before replying, "Twenty five minutes."

            "Plenty of time to catch up," he said, smiling. "How's your mom, Sora?"

            "Asking about my mom is your idea of catching up? My mom is fine. She just got remarried with some guy."

            "Oh, congratulations to her." He paused, before asking her something that had been on his mind. "Why haven't you dated anyone in two years, Sora?"

            She looked down, suddenly very intrigued in stirring the whipped cream of her frappuccino with her straw. "…Didn't find anyone."

            "Oh… really."

            "Yeah… so Tai how are things with you and Mimi? Kari told me that you guys started dating."

            The question startled him, but Tai recovered quickly, "Nah, that lasted for about two weeks… I had someone else on my mind."

            Sora blushed, damn him, he could still make her blush. "I hope you're okay with a comedy, I've been wanting to see that movie for a while now," she started, trying to change the subject. 

            "Sure, it'll be good to laugh with you again."

            The auburn haired woman smiled and took a long sip from her drink, "So are you planning on staying here even after Kari's wedding?"

            "I was thinking about it. I want to start my own company."

            "That sounds great, Taichi." Silence followed, making Sora look up due to the silence. She glanced at him, only to find the man with his old lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Tai?"

            "You called me Taichi." 

            "Well that _is_ your name, unless you wanna tell me something."

            "Remember you used to call me that when you were feeling kinda… flirtatious?"

            "Yeah, I remember," she whispered. 

            "It's just great to hear you call me that again when you're _not_ mad."

            Sora looked at him for a long second and eventually broke out in a genuine smile. "We should get going, the movie is going to start."

*          *            *            *            *

            Three hours later.

            The couple walked out of the movie theatre laughing like there was no tomorrow. "That was such a great movie! Oh wow, it's amazing what these people can think of," Sora said when she stopped laughing. 

            Tai had been laughing as well, during the movie, and it felt good to laugh like that again. "I haven't laughed that much in two years."

            She quieted almost instantly and looked down at the carpeted floors, "Then I'm glad you could laugh with me today."

            "Let's get something to eat, it's great to spend time with you again, Sora."

            "Yeah, it is," she admitted. "I'm kinda full from the popcorn, but something light would be great."

            "Where do you want to go?"

            "There's a bagel shop nearby, let's get some breakfast," she suggested, holding back her wide grin.    

            Taichi laughed again, "You still have that breakfast fetish of yours?"

            "It is _not_ a fetish!" Sora defended, "it's an ongoing craving that I have."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on."

*          *            *

            The bagel shop was small and cozy. After ordering a sesame bagel with cream cheese for Sora, and a butter croissant for himself, Taichi grabbed a couple of Snapples and sat down at the table where the auburn woman waited patiently for him.

            He handed her the bagel, "I got you a toasted sesame with cream cheese. You used to eat it all the time."

            Sora thanked him and took the bagel. He really did remember so much about her… did he really miss her? Maybe… maybe what had happened wasn't even his fault, and if it was, maybe he deserved a second chance. But it had hurt so much… _No Sora, you're not going to let it happen again. Do NOT fall for this guy for the second time. Not after it took you almost two years to get over him._

            "Hey Sora?" 

            "Yes Tai?"

            "I don't want to press or anything, but I'd really like it if you stayed with me until they're finished with renovating your place… I mean it'll save money, and someone can keep me company, and it's just nice to see you again, Sora…" He paused and boldly moved his hands to cover her left hand. Gently rubbing the soft skin on the back of her hand, Taichi looked up at her and asked hesitantly, "Please?"

            Sora gasped at the touch of his hand, but relaxed after the gentle movements of his fingers continued. The day had started with her bent on leaving the house, and now, now she had second thoughts. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did end up enjoying the day with Taichi. It reminded her of how things were two years ago, and things were _good_ then. Better than good, things were perfect. Still, she couldn't allow herself to fall for him again, but then again, living with someone didn't mean she had fall in love with them right? Besides, she only had four days left, how much could possibly happen in four days? 

            Sora smiled and for the first time in two years, she listened to her heart. "I'll stay."

**AN: **Let's see, if things go according to plan, there should be four chapters left, one for each day, but I might do an epilogue. 

Review please, and thank you for the previous ones. 

My plan is to update more on Ishida High since it has more than four chapters to go… hehehe… but because this fic has less chapters, it'll probably have longer chapters and it'll be proofread… unlike IH… hehhehee… 


	5. Day Four

**AN:** It's been a while hasn't it? (smiles sheepishly) well I have good news and bad. The bad news is that I've **forgotten** practically where this story is. The good news is I just saved a bunch of **money** on my car insurance by switching to Geiko. Lol okay, I know, I know, I'm **lame**… -- I just couldn't help it!! Those darn **commercials**!! Okay, the good news is that I've **finished** Ishida High so this story can go on! -

A tiny itsy bitsy **warning** for a tiny itsy bitsy bit of sexual context.

**Disclaimer: Digimon not mine. **

**Chapter V – Day Four**

Sora stood in the kitchen, her slender figure wrapped in a simple apron. The radio had been turned on for company, and this time, no one was talking about their exes. Walking over to armoire to take out the plates, Sora's mind began to drift to the previous day. She had decided to stay in the house with Taichi. _Stay_ with Taichi…

As if on cue, the bushy haired man walked into the kitchen- actually more like bounced into the kitchen. "Good morning!" he announced.

Sora glanced over at Taichi and gave him a skeptical look. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Erm…" he paused, stealing the moment to glance at the stove clock, "2:45?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep so much!"

"Hm… I'm not sure…"

She shook her head, "I envy you."

"It's a talent." Then, noticing the enticing aroma that had filled the kitchen, Taichi's stomach gave a loud gurgle, receiving an odd look from Sora. He chuckled sheepishly, scratching his head with his right hand, "So… what's for lunch?"

The redhead shrugged casually, letting her auburn locks catch the light as she did so. "Nothing much, I was going through your refrigerator- which by the way desperately needs to be cleaned, and I found one of those instant pizzas, so I popped it in the oven."

"WOW, we had pizza in there?!" Tai yelled excitedly, walking over to the refrigerator and sticking his head in, as if more food would simply appear.

Sora sighed but couldn't help laughing at his childish actions. He really hadn't changed much. "What're you planning to do today?" she asked as she bent over to take out the pizza.

"Sleep?" he offered. Noticing the disapproving look that the redhead was giving him, he held his hands up in defense immediately, "I know, I know, it's a waste of time! I remember you used to yell at me for sleeping in…"

"…yeah, I remember." An awkward silence followed and Sora busied herself with cutting the pizza. Sliding a piece onto the plate (which was extremely hot), she smiled at Taichi and handed him the slice.

He smiled and thanked her before taking the plate from her gentle hands. "Why don't we go clubbing tonight?"

"What?"

"You, me, clubbing, tonight." said Taichi.

Sora gave it thought and bit her lip, an old habit of hers, "I'm not sure… I have to work on that book and my deadline is coming up…"

"It'll just be one night, I swear! A couple of hours at most, think of it as a break."

"A break…" giving in, she nodded, "that sounds good. Where to?"

"Some new club opened downtown and everyone's been going mad about it, we should check it out."

"All right, sounds decent."

Half an hour later, Sora sat at the desk in the pastel themed guest room as Taichi did the dishes in the kitchen. She had begun to daydream, absentmindedly staring out of the window and ignoring her laptop. To a club… dancing… Sora couldn't remember the last time she went to a club, much less dance with anyone other than Taichi. What would she wear?

She could have slapped herself right there, what would she wear?! It's not like it really mattered. Sora hadn't worried about getting "dressed to impress" in nearly two years and she wasn't going to start again now. When was the last time she had dressed up for anyone?

---

_"Sora, someone is going to take our reservations!"_

_ "I'm coming Tai!" She called from the stairs and raced down to where her boyfriend was currently waiting. "Sorry, sorry." _

_ "Man, it took me two months to—" he stopped mid sentence when he looked up. "Wow…"_

_ Sora was wearing an amazing low cut red dress. The color of the dress complimented her hair perfectly and was easy on the eyes. A long cut ran up to her lower thigh on the side of the dress; Taichi couldn't help but stare. She blushed and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "You like it? I wanted to look good for our anniversary."_

_ "Uh, erm, umph, eh…you uh… you look great- I mean not great, because you look better than great, I mean, you look beautiful, but more than beautiful, since you're beautiful everyday, but more like…" Taichi calmed himself down and took in a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "perfect. Here," he stuck out his hand clumsily and offered Sora the white rose he had bought. _

_ She laughed at his actions; his slobbered words, rushed sentences, clumsy actions, she loved it all. "Thanks Tai."_

_ Returning to his old self and snapping out of his daze, Taichi gave her a sly wink, "You know, with you in that dress, we could always stay here and skip dinner if you know what I mean." _

_ Sora laughed, "I don't think so, Tai. Aren't you hungry?"_

_ "Hell yeah, but not for food."_

_ "Well too bad. I was promised a nice dinner tonight, and I'm not going to give it up." _

_ "Aw…" _

_ Sora didn't know what happened that night. All she could remember was standing in front of her apartment door, holding onto Taichi around the neck, and letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. _

_ She sighed softly against him, "Taichi, we… should stop…"_

_ He broke away momentarily from her neck, "I can't. Not with you in that dress." Somehow, he managed to find his key to her apartment and opened the door swiftly, while still holding Sora tightly around the waist. The two backed into the darkened apartment, lost in each other. _

_ Sora gasped lightly as the back of her knee bumped into the bed. Taichi left her mouth to place hurried kisses along her neck, her shoulder, her chest, and continued on as his hand found its way up her tantalizingly exposed leg…_

_ A moan escaped Sora's red lips as she was gently lowered down to the bed. "Sora…" Taichi breathed her name, his fingers tracing the zipper at the back of the dress, "I love you." _

_ She let herself go, giving into her desires and letting her hands run about the offending belt around his waist. "I love you, Taichi."_

---

Sora was shocked out of her thoughts at the ringing of the phone. She cursed, unsure if it was directed to herself for thinking such thoughts, or at the caller for bringing her back to reality. She waited for Taichi to pick up the phone, reminder herself that she wasn't a permanent resident.

The chestnut haired man could be heard downstairs, answering the phone with his deep voice. Footsteps followed, and a moment later a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Sora answered.

Taichi's head popped into the room with a lopsided grin, "Phone call for you, Sor."

She blinked, "For me?"

"Yup, the one and only Sora Takenouchi."

"All right, thanks." She gave a small smile before picking up the phone by the desk, "This is Sora speaking."

"Sora!" a familiar voice called out.

"Kari! How are things going with prince charming there?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Har har."

"I hear Taichi's doing the dishes huh?"

"Yup, I cooked, he does the dishes, it's only fair right?"

"I can't believe it! I can't even get him to load dishes into the dishwasher and here you have him hand washing every plate," said Kari, sounding exasperated.

Sora gave a quick laugh, "Oh really? He offered actually…"

"Mm hm…" Kari answered. Sora swore she could _feel_ the girl winking on the other line.

"So why did you call in the first place?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check in on you and my brother. Don't do anything silly now."

"Ha! Well Kari, we're doing fine, and the same goes for you two. Just because you're going to get married doesn't mean you can have unprotected sex! Use a condom!"

Hikari flushed positively crimson, though Sora couldn't see it. "Yes _mom_, I'll be going now!"

"Be safe! Use protection!"

"I'm off to have unprotected sex with my fiancé now! Bye Sor!" with that, the brunette hung up abruptly, leaving Sora laughing to herself. Kari was like a sister to Sora, she wouldn't mind having her as a sister… before she could finish the thought the phone began to ring loudly once more. Without a moment's hesitation, she picked up the device, "Hello?"

It took a while before a timid voice spoke up on the other line, "…Sora?"

Almost on instinct, Sora asked, "Who is this?" before mentally slapping herself. There was only one person it could be.

"It's Mimi."

"Oh hi, it's… been a while."

"Yeah… it has…"

"I'll get Taichi-"

"Wait Sora!" Mimi called out after the redhead.

"What is it, Mimi?"

A pause. "I uh… never mind, can you get Tai?"

"Right." Placing a hand over the mouthpiece, she called for her temporary housemate, "Taichi!!"

He appeared at her doorway in a few seconds time, "What, what is it?" he panted.

Sora almost laughed at his chaotic appearance—if Mimi wasn't on the phone. Instead, she remained stoic and casually handed him the phone, "It's Mimi."

Taichi looked almost surprised and mouthed an "o." Taking the cordless device in his hands, he spoke into it, "Meems?"

Sora would have cringed at the familiarity in the nickname—that is, if she cared. But of course, since she _obviously_ didn't care, there was no reason for her to cringe, or get upset, or get jealous, or uneasy, or… hey, she didn't care. Though she couldn't hear what the girl was saying on the other end, Sora knew she didn't like whatever it was. So she was a bit uncomfortable, but dammit, she had every right.

"Right… okay… no Meems… actually we're going clubbing tonight… Club Flip I think… (he chuckled) okay Mimi, bye." Pressing the off button on the phone, he returned it to Sora.

"What was that about?" she asked, eyes narrowed. She didn't care how short the conversation was; didn't he have the decency to leave the room at least? Everything Taichi did was suddenly wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong… Sora was sure that when she went downstairs, the dishes would be terribly washed, with oil stains and bits of food remaining…

"Oh, it's nothing, I told Meems that you were here and I guess she might've wanted to just see how things were going," Taichi replied casually. Sora didn't say anything at first and he watched as she stared at a spot on the floor. "Why, you jealous?" he teased.

She glared up at him, ruby eyes flaring, "No, I have no reason to be jealous. And what exactly is "see how things are gong" supposed to mean? How _are_ things going? There's _nothing_ going on, that's how things are going. Nothing's happening, and nothing will. We're adults now, I'm sure that we've learned to coexist comfortably—"

"Sora—"

"And why exactly is everyone calling in to check up on me anyways? What, do they think I'm going to go commit suicide? Or do they still think something's going to happen between us. I mean two years is a long time, I'm sure neither of us has any feelings for the other anymore, does it even matter—"

"Sora, calm down, it's nothing." Taichi said softly.

The tone of his voice got Sora's attention and she looked up to meet his eyes. He had wonderfully strong dark eyes; she had always found them to be attractive. But this time, instead of the normal cheerfulness and childlike innocent qualities, there was a hint of… remorse? Instantly, Sora felt guilty. Had she said something that hurt him? Thinking back to her rant she recalled her last statements and sighed. Okay, she could admit that maybe she shouldn't have said those things, but dammit, she was mad. Mad at Mimi, at Tai, at… herself. The realization made her even more angered. How could she be mad at herself, this was Taichi's fault, his fault.

Looking up into his eyes (which were very intently focused on her), she knew the answer. She was mad at herself for taking away the joy in his eyes. How cheesy did that sound, "the joy in his eyes," but she knew it was true. Sora sighed and stood up. Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself wrapping her arms around the taller man. "I'm sorry Taichi, you know I didn't mean to say those things," she whispered.

He gave a laugh and parted from the redhead. "I'm fine, don't worry about anything. Just keep working on that book of yours, I'll be down the hall if you need anything," and with that, he gave her an honest smile and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sora stared at the door for a moment before snapping back into reality. He did seem better after she said she was sorry. It was absurd, why would what she said have bother him anyways, it wasn't like he still cared about her… right?

Two hours later Sora stood in front of the closet mirror checking her dark knee high skirt and light blue shirt combination. It was a comfortably loose fit, but not overly done so that she looked pregnant. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed a jean jacket in case it got chilly, and walked downstairs to wait for Taichi.

When the man finished getting ready fifteen minutes later (no doubt gelling his hair), he paused at the top of the stairs to grin approvingly at Sora. She gave him a glare in return. "Men, I'll never understand them. They yell at women for taking five extra minutes and meanwhile, they spend fifteen minutes gelling their hair."

Opening the door for Sora, Taichi feigned a hurt expression, "Ouch Sora, you know my hair's my baby."

As Tai started up the car engine once they were seated, he could have sworn he heard her say, "I'm going to shave you bald in your sleep one of these days."

Club Flip definitely lived up to its name. Everything in the club was mirrored horizontally so that a line of symmetry ran right down the middle of the club. Sora walked in and was mildly surprised at the _tidiness _of the club. Tall metal tables and chairs lined the side, as couples danced on the dance floor in the middle of the large floor. A bar was positioned near the entrance.

After getting her hand stamped with the club's logo, she turned to wait for Taichi. "You realize this is ink poisoning," he said, walking up to where Sora stood.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it Tai, I'm sure it's _environmentally safe_ ink and approved by all that 'good stuff.'"

"…right sure…" he held up his hand and took a small whiff, "that's what they want you to think."

"Tai, if you're so paranoid, then why suggest this club in the first place."

"Okay, okay, some on then, let's dance."

"Wha-no-hey!" Before Sora could react, Taichi had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. There was a live band playing and almost as if on cue, they began playing a ballad the moment Tai placed his hand on Sora's waist. Giving in to the gentle flow of the melody, she instinctively hooked her arms around the taller man's neck.

As much as she didn't want to admit, it felt right to be in Taichi's arms, like she belonged there. It had been a while since she had that feeling. She looked up and smiled genuinely at him, relaxing in his arms. "I haven't danced in a long time," Sora confessed.

"Yeah, me either." Taichi paused before adding, "I never danced with Mimi."

Sora was quiet for a moment, until she finally smiled and replied, "It's… nice."

"Yes."

At 10pm, Sora was finally aware of the aching of her feet. She had made sure to wear low heeled shoes for comfort, but they would only withstand so much abuse. "Tai, let's stop, I need a break," she said.

He obliged and released her, instantly feeling a slight chill in her absence. "Come, I'll get us some drinks."

Sora was seated at one of the stainless steel tables when Taichi returned with two long island iced teas. Her eyes lit up at the beverage, "wow, you still remember?"

"He took a seat across from her and winked, "of course, how could I forget."

She didn't say anything, didn't even blush or react in anyway. Sora had come to hate talking or thinking about the past. Though she couldn't help drifting off into old memories, she still hated it at times. "Thanks for the drink, Tai."

"Anytime."

They sat there, sipping away happily at the drink and watching as couples danced on the floor. Sora held her breath, knowing what was to come, what Taichi was thinking about. After five more minutes, he said it. "Why did you leave, Sora?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at her almost empty glass. "I wanted to leave."

"Why? We were good together, weren't we?" he said.

"Tai…"

"Did I do something? Sora, tell me!"

"Tai, it's useless thinking about the past. It's happened, it's over, that's it, and that's all we need to know."

"I can't forget it, and I don't want to," he lowered his voice and added softly, "I don't want to forget about us…"

"There is no us anymore, Tai—"

"Excuse me miss, could I have a dance? That is, if you guys aren't together."

Sora looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes gazing down at her. It was a handsome man, though not nearly as handsome as Taichi. She looked away, hesitant about answering. Finally standing up she forced a smile, "No, we're not together." She didn't want to dance with the man, but… maybe it would help Taichi move on. Perhaps, he needed to realize they weren't a couple anymore.

Before she could take the man's outstretched hand, she was quickly pulled away. "Sorry, she's with me," Tai said firmly.

"She just told me you two aren't together." The stranger replied, obviously doubtful of Tai.

"She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"She looks fine to me."

"You wouldn't know if she was drunk, you haven't slept with her."

There was a long pause as the two men stared each other down while Sora flushed furiously behind Tai. Finally, the other man stepped down without saying another word, his male pride obviously wounded.

Sora was just about to slap Taichi for saying such things but the chestnut haired man grabbed her arm and led her out of the club hurriedly. He didn't stop or slow his pace until the two of them were seated in his car.

"Tai, what was all that for?!" Sora said furiously.

He turned to look at her, frustration written all over his handsome features. "What are you talking about, I should be asking you that question."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"If you're talking about accepting that dance, might I remind you that we're not a couple."

"…I know."

"Then I don't see what's the big deal." Sora fumed, she always had a short temper, possibly worse than Tai's. Part of her mind was nagging at her unceasingly, did he really care about her that much? She was touched by his kindness, but too stubborn to admit it.

"Well… I don't know, I just didn't want to see you dance with him," he admitted. Sora glanced over at Tai who had his eyes glued on the road; the rest of the ride was in silence.

By the time they returned home, Sora was exhausted, both mentally and physically. To her dismay, she had been thinking about the man who sat in the driver seat adjacent to her. Maybe he really did care about her, and… she cared about him too, though she wouldn't confess.

Upon taking off her shoes and giving off a mighty yawn, Sora was grabbed by her arm and turned to stare into chocolate brown. "Sora…" Tai began.

"What Tai?"

"I'm sorry."

The apology came unexpectedly and the redhead was flooded with a rush of emotions at the simple statement. "Tai… don't be sorry, nothing was your fault."

"No, it was, and I'm sorry. I just… I know we're not a couple but… I don't want to see you with someone else."

"Tai…" Sora couldn't help but find the man as sweet, "If it helps, I didn't want to dance with him."

He looked up, meeting her eyes and grinned, feeling a bit more confident. "Did you do it to get me jealous?" he teased.

Sora raised a brow at Taichi, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but not everything I do is because of you—"

"'Cuz it worked, you know."

She stared, unsure of what it meant or how to react but Tai knew exactly what to do. Without a warning he placed his lips over Sora's in a bruising kiss.

----------

**AN: **hey, that was pretty long


	6. Day Five

**AN: **I know now, computers and I can never be friends. Well, enough of that, on with the updating!

I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, but I can sure try so thank you all so so so much much much!

And of course, may each and every one of you have a **Merry Merry Christmas**.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon not mine.

--------------------

**Recap: **Without a warning Tai placed his lips over Sora's in a bruising kiss.

**Chapter VI – Day Five**

Sora didn't know what was happening. Taichi's arms had managed to snake around her and held her tightly to his form. Her own hands were tangled in his hair, playing with the chestnut strands. The kiss deepened and grew more urgent as his tongue entered her mouth; to Sora's surprise, she welcomed it with her own.

Her conscience screamed at her, little else made sense except the way his hands smoothed over her back, the way his hair felt between her slender fingers…

Ring.

Sora's mind dimly noted the ringing coming from somewhere in the household.

Ring.

The ringing continued.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Dammit! What was that terrible ringing? Suddenly Sora's senses came back to her as she tore herself away from Tai. Both were breathing hard. Stepping away from him quickly, Sora smoothed her hands over her clothes, doing anything except meeting the brunette's eyes. "Uh… Tai?"

"Yea?" he answered in a daze.

"I think you should get the phone." With that, she sprinted upstairs and closed the door behind her quickly.

Tai didn't know what was going on until he picked up the phone with an annoyed "What?"

"This is not a commercial call-" The machine on the other end was cut off as Tai slammed the phone back into its cradle. He did not just let go of Sora so he could listen to a mechanical voice. Don't you guys get those phone calls? Annoying as –bleep-.

Well, it was too late now, there wasn't anything he could do about it, and Sora probably bolted her door shut by now. He fell backwards onto the couch and landed with an unceremonious grunt.

----------

Sora watched as the mirror fogged up from the steam from the hot water. The first thing she had done after that _incident_ was run into the bathroom and turn on the shower. A shower would be good right? A nice warm shower to wash everything away, it was almost like the rain, it was one of the reasons she loved it so much.

An hour later, the auburn haired woman stepped out of the shower, clad in a large robe. Jumping happily onto the bed, she couldn't help but smile due to the refreshing coolness. Walking around the bedroom, she collected her sleeping garments and quickly put them on. She yawned and gazed over at the soft bed that awaited her, deciding that procrastinating was the best option at the moment Sora climbed onto the bed and tucked herself in.

---

Taichi was a different story. As the woman upstairs slept peacefully, Tai hadn't moved at all since he collapsed onto the couch. He had spent the last hour reminiscing about all the times they had had together. How long had they dated? It had taken him a while to ask her out, but when he did, it resulted in one and a half years of bliss. They were both teenagers then, but no one could deny the chemistry they had.

Their first kiss wasn't exactly the most romantic. Actually, they weren't even dating when they first kissed. The two met up early everyday before school and one morning Sora just happened to trip on the stairs. She fell onto Tai and their lips met, that was all. Their first kiss as a couple wasn't romantic either, Taichi laughed, so he had to admit, he wasn't the sweetest guy in the world. Sora had been overreacting about her Tennis meet and so he kissed her—to get her to shut up. Needless to say, she slapped him for that, but he knew she liked it.

The bushy haired man sighed from his position on the couch and stared up at the ceiling once more. Honestly, he couldn't remember what happened two years ago, it was all just a blur. Taichi faintly remembered getting a phone call from Kari one morning telling him that Sora had left, and that was it. It was odd, he usually had a wonderful memory, but for some reason, he couldn't remember what happened.

Shrugging in defeat Tai yawned and allowed sleep to overtake him.

----------

Sora almost laughed when she found the brunette on the couch the next morning, snoring peacefully and practically drooling onto the leather seats. _Note to self, never sit on that sofa again, _she mused.

Tip toeing as quietly as possible, she made her way to the kitchen and popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster. When Sora turned to get the coffee beans, she screamed. At the doorway looking completely lost was a very discombobulated Taichi. How he made it to the doorway in that state (and as quiet as a church mouse) was beyond her. She let out a breath of relief and glared at him, "Well, good morning to you too."

He managed a smile, "Morning."

"Why did you sleep on the couch all night?"

"Dunno… can't remember."

"Okay… I think you need a shower to wake you up Tai…" She said, scooping coffee beans into the grinder.

"I'm perfectly awake, thank you."

"Of course, Tai. But why don't you uh… wash your face or something."

"Okay, okay, I'll shower. Geez woman."

Sora glowered at the comment but decided not to kill him for it just yet- he was after all, not a morning person.

---

Half an hour later, Sora was placing eggs and sausages onto their plates along with the toast as Taichi showed up once more. He stretched at the doorway and walked pass her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and seating himself in one of the chairs.

Sora flushed and took in the faint scent of his aftershave. "What was that for?"

He shrugged indifferently and winked at her, "I don't know, I just walked in and I saw you making breakfast for me." _Like you were my wife,_ he thought.

She smirked skeptically at him but ended up smiling genuinely anyways, "All right Tai, well… thanks I guess."

"Man, this smells great!"

---

As the two ate in comfortable silence Taichi couldn't help but stare at the girl across from him. It was so natural having her around and it was undeniable that they worked well together. Sora was good for him, he admitted. Ever since the redhead began living with him everything seemed to be clearer to Tai. Heck, she even cooked for him—as long as he did the dishes.

Gradually, a frown made it's way onto his handsome features. She seemed almost too happy. Knowing Sora, she was probably trying to pretend that nothing had happened between them the night before, but Taichi didn't want to. He relished in the thought of kissing her, holding her, and he refused to run away and just simply ignore the feelings. The more he thought, the more irrational he became. "I don't regret it," he blurted out.

She looked up slowly and met his eyes, "Regret what?"

"Last night, kissing you. I'd do it all again."

Sora didn't know what to say. Not only was that completely random, but a flood of emotions surfaced at his words. "Tai…"

"Why did you leave," he said. It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"What?"

"I want to know. Dammit Sora, I deserve to know! Why did you leave?"

She knew his personality well and at the moment, Sora knew what state he was in. There was no use arguing with him. "I just… I had things to do here."

"Don't give me any of that crap, Sora. I know you, you know I do, and you know that _that_ isn't going to fool me. I want it straight, why did you leave me?"

How could he be asking her such a thing? Not when he knew perfectly well why she left. Her anger quickly caught up with Tai's temper. "I can't believe you're even asking me such a stupid question! You of all people should know _exactly_ why I left!" She stood up, ready to leave the kitchen.

Before she could get too far, Sora heard a chair being pushed back and a strong grip held her wrist. Taichi spun her around and forced her to look at him. "No, I don't know. Refresh my memory," he said in a low tone.

Ruby eyes narrowed at the brunette, "Fine then Tai, you want to know why? I'll refresh your memory for you. Do you remember, _Tai_, that day at Ayame's birthday party at the hotel two years ago," she spat out the angry words. "Did you even notice that I never showed up?!"

Ayame's party? Yes… two years ago there was a party for their friend, that much he did remember… "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Yagami. You know what, I _did_ show up. I ran late, thanks to that wonderful weekend traffic and you know what I found when I got to the hotel? No? Well I'll tell you, I couldn't find you." Sora shook her wrist free of Tai's grasp and took in a deep breath. She had to hand it to him; his dumbfounded expression almost had her fooled. She spoke again, this time it was calmer. "I looked for you, Tai… and I called you, I waited half an hour and I still couldn't find you. So finally, I asked the hotel reception desk if they had seen you—honestly, it's not very hard to miss you with that hair." She gave a dry laugh and continued, "Well, they told me they saw a man like you, going upstairs with a girl around my age, with pink hair."

Things were slowly coming back to Tai as he pictured her words… _Kami-sama_…

"You know, there really aren't that many people in this world with pink hair, not even in Japan. I figured you met up with Mimi at the party since she knew Ayame too and decided to go have a chat with her as you waited for me. I asked for the room number from the desk…" Sora looked down at the polished floor and a long pause ensued. "Mind you, they don't just hand out room numbers like candy, but I convinced them I was a friend. When I got upstairs…" She was breathing heavily by then, but when she spoke up once more, her voice was stronger. "You stupid idiots! You couldn't even close the door! The stupid door wasn't closed all the way, all it needed was a little push and it opened. God, I wish it didn't! That way, I wouldn't have had to listen to you two _moaning, panting, _and Mimi… she was screaming your name in pure _bliss._"

Sora looked up at a completely astonished Taichi and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Screaming your name… how could you? _How could you?!_" She was yelling, but no tears escaped her ruby eyes, no, she refused to cry for him.

Realization dawned upon Tai and the only thing he could do was hastily take her into his arms and hold her. "I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry…"

She struggled in his arms, "Don't touch me!" Finally, she managed to squirm out of his hold and turned to glare at him furiously. "You know what hurt most of all, Tai? Do you remember what we did the night before that? The very night before that, Mimi wasn't the one screaming out your name. Do you remember who was, Tai? Do you remember that much at least?" she mocked him. "That's right Yagami, I gave my virginity to you! I don't know if that matters to men anymore, but to me- to a lot of women out there, it does!" Before Taichi could react to anything, Sora was gone.

----------

The slim woman lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, her silky auburn hair sprawled out around her. What had she done? After two years of suppressing all those memories, they were unleashed like an uncontrollable typhoon. She sighed, Taichi brought out the worse in her, no doubt—but he also brought out the best.

Sora glanced over at the illuminating clock beside the bed and realized she had been staring into space doing absolutely nothing for approximately three hours. She had skipped lunch and hardly noticed any signs of hunger. They had woken late and ate breakfast late.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door, startling the woman. Sitting up in bed she muttered, "Come in."

None other than Taichi made his way into the room sheepishly and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Hey Sora."

She was much calmer and was even decent enough to exchange pleasantries with him. "Hi Yagami."

He shook his head, "Again with the surname huh? Well I guess I can't do anything about that, and I guess I deserve it too."

Sora remained quiet, curious about where the conversation would lead.

"Look, there's no explanation I can offer for what happened two years ago, but all I'm asking is for you to hear my side of the story. Just hear me out, Sor." Taking her silence as permission to keep talking, he started, "I don't remember much about what happened, and as corny as that sounds, it's true. I remember waiting for you that day, and I remember talking with Mimi, but I can't remember much after that. I think I was drinking, not intentionally really, but I had nothing better to do and my throat was dry… I remember kissing someone and honest to God, it felt nice." He observed the way she stiffened at the comment and added hastily, "And I know it's going to sound really stupid, but when I opened my eyes, I saw you, Sor. I don't know what happened after that, but I'm man enough to say that I'm sorry about what happened."

Noticing the way her eyes gazed around the room as he said those words, Taichi took a risk and cupped her cheek with his right hand. She quirked at his touch but didn't move away. "Sora Takenouchi, you are the only woman I have ever wanted to hold and love, and you still are. I know it's selfish of me, but I'm begging you to forget what happened and give me another chance."

She looked at him hesitantly, tears evident in her ruby orbs. "I… I don't know, Tai. I can't just forget it, and I don't think I ever will…"

He sighed and moved to walk to the door in defeat.

"But I can't deny that I have these… feelings too."

At her words, Taichi turned quickly at the woman and was by her side in one swift step. He knelt down by the bed and without another word, he kissed her. It was a long kiss, hasty and bruising all the same, but it was full of passion as well. As they kissed, a tear managed to snake its way down Sora's pale cheek.

The two parted slowly, panting for breath. Taichi reached up and brushed away the stray tear, "And no, I could never forget that night when _you_ were the one screaming out my name."

Sora laughed, a mix between a choke and a gasp for air. She couldn't just forgive and move on so simply, not after two years, but she couldn't deny her heart as well.

--------------------

**AN:** There's more, so please don't get bored and stop reading!

There's… about two more chapters to go, I think… -;; well come now, review, review!

Pretty please?


	7. Day Six

**AN:** My, my! **100** reviews! Thank you thank you thank you thank you **THANK YOU**! I doubt it ever grows old, hehe.

Oh yes, a reply to lovely **Kat's **questions. Thank you! No, I don't have a perfect boyfriend, in fact, I've never dated a day in my life (laughs like a crazy woman). But I guess it only makes me dream up these fantasies about the perfect guy if I ever find him. Haha, I have no life. Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not mine. (Apparently the quick edit thing doesn't like equal signs.)

--------------------

Chapter VII – Day Six 

Waking up at one in the afternoon had its ups and downs, the auburn haired woman decided bitterly as she sat in front of her computer. Though she had previously told Taichi that she envied his ability to sleep through absolutely everything, she regretted it now. After waking up at one and feeling completely rejuvenated (which is needless to say, 'the up'), Sora now felt completely… duped of life. It was seven in the evening and she had done absolutely nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing…

Sora was filled with so much energy that it felt like the afternoon- the fact that it was the evening was extremely disappointing. She sighed; it was as if she threw an entire day away. Of course now she had to make up for all that lost time by staying up incredibly late.

A knock was heard on the guest bedroom door. Well, actually several knocks forming a nice little pattern.

"What is it, Tai?" Sora said loudly.

A mass of brown popped in from the doorway and he stood there with a boyish grin. "I got bored."

"TAICHI YAGAMI, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

He stared at her, unsure of how to respond to the sudden outburst. "Yes ma'am?" He only prayed that the neighbors couldn't hear- to an outsider, it must've sounded like a woman discovering the results from a pregnancy test.

"I woke up at one today…"

"I'm sorry?"

She pouted at him, "You should have told me how upsetting it is to wake up so late."

Taichi blinked, and then started laughing loudly at the woman's childish behavior. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm so bored! There's absolutely nothing to do at seven at night other than sit around and watch TV. An entire day, wasted. Gone!"

He grinned at her, "Well, there are things we could do with all this energy that you have, you know? I can think of one that involves you, me, and conveniently, a bed." Judging by the way Sora narrowed her eyes, she didn't approve. "No? Okay…" he paused briefly, contemplating what to do with their lives. "Hey Sor, have you seen the roof?"

"The roof?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing that covers the house—"

"Thank you, Mr. Architect for clearing that up." Glancing out the window at the darkened sky, she absentmindedly took a lock of hair and began twirling it with her fingers. "Well… what's up on the roof?"

"You'll see. Grab a jacket, Sor."

She did as he suggested and followed the brunette out of the house. Taichi circled around to the back where an aged ladder leaned upright against the house. Pointing to it he turned to grin at Sora.

She stared at him and then at the ladder. It was a rusty old thing with vines that had begun to climb about. Raising a brow she scoffed at Taichi, "That thing? You must be joking."

He frowned, "Don't worry, it's really more stable than it looks. Here, I'll even go up first."

The woman hesitated for a moment, glancing back and forth between the rusted ladder and Taichi. "I guess it's okay…"

"There, don't worry about a thing." Walking towards the metal structure, he planted a foot firmly on the first step and began to make his way up.

"…be careful."

"Aw, you care," came Taichi's voice from near the top of the house.

"I just don't want to drive you to the hospital." Honestly, she was a bit shocked that he could hear her from such distance. The chocolate haired man was full of surprises.

After Taichi made it up the roof with seemingly no problem, the redhead followed suit. Oddly, the ladder reminded Sora of Tai. To the eye, it seemed rickety, but to the touch, it was very stable. Taichi was a whole different person than he appeared to be. Climbing up the last step of the ladder, Sora lifted her head to gaze at… absolutely nothing. "Alright Tai, is this some joke? You got me up here to look at your shingles?"

He laughed. "No. I like to sit here sometimes. I find it calming."

Sora's lips slowly formed a warm smile. She had no idea he could be so… relaxed. "It's nice up here."

"Why don't you sit?" Taichi looked up at the woman and patted a spot beside him.

"I would but you see… I'm wearing my PJs." Sora reminded him, motioning towards the navy combination she donned. It was an interesting site to see her standing there with a hand on her hip and in nothing more than pajamas and a thin jacket.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not getting my sleepwear dirty. I don't know about you Tai, but I don't like going to sleep in dirty clothes."

"The roof's not _that_ dirty. It just rained a couple of days ago. Besides, I come up here pretty often, chances are, I already cleaned that spot."

"Okay… fine," she said, sitting down adjacent to Taichi.

A comfortable silence settled as the two stared out into the night sky. There weren't many stars that could be seen, but it was relaxing nonetheless to gaze out at the lights from houses below. Kari's house was on an elevated piece of land, offering a breathtaking view of the rest of the city. "You know, after five days, this one being the sixth… I never realized what a view you guys had."

The man beside her chuckled, "Because we were too busy arguing."

"All. Your. Fault." Sora teased, poking him lightly with every word.

Taichi laughed and caught her hand with his larger one. The auburn haired woman tried to pull back her hand the moment he started smoothing the skin with his thumb, but the stubborn man wouldn't let go. Blushing lightly—something she hadn't done in two years, Sora looked up at Tai, melting away as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Tai…" she began slowly, returning her gaze to the lights below as he held her hand.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why did… why did you see me when you were looking at Mimi?"

He laughed sheepishly, "Honestly, I think it was all those drinks I had. Or maybe I just missed you too much." He winked at Sora.

She pouted prettily, "Simplified, it's basically you mistook another woman for me and had sex with her."

"Then don't simplify it," Taichi offered. Looping his arms around her slim waist, he was able to shift his position and pull her closer—all with surprisingly no resistance from the woman. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "Sor, I don't know how to make it up to you, and I don't think I can, but I still want you to be in my future. Do you still have that promise ring I gave you?"

"Promise ring?" Sora breathed as she tilted her head back, savoring his slow kisses along her neck.

"It was gold… with a little blue rock…"

She started laughing and sat upright, breaking the contact with his lips. "Tai! You gave me that when we were nine! You bought it for twenty-five cents from one of those little machines on the side of the street! Gold, with a little blue rock, honestly Tai, it was plastic."

He chuckled, "Well, it was still a promise ring."

"No it wasn't, you were trying to get that little Power Ranger action figure, but you got a ring instead so you just gave it to me."

"Promise. Ring." Tai insisted.

"Plastic. Ring. Besides, I think I lost that thing years ago."

He gasped, feigning hurt. "Honestly Sor, I give you something and that's how you treat it. What did you do with all those things I gave you when we were dating?"

"I don't remember, burned them most likely." The look on Taichi's face was priceless and Sora couldn't keep up the act much longer, she broke out in fits of giggles. "Kidding Tai, kidding. I'm sorry to say, but I really did lose that 'promise' ring. As for the things from our dating adventures, those are safe and unharmed, I assure you."

"Good."

"Promise ring, really Tai."

He smirked, "I'll have to buy you a new one to compensate."

"What if I don't take accept it?"

"I'll burn it."

"Oh no Tai, that'll be twenty-five cents down the drain."

"So you should take it if you don't want me wasting my money."

"…maybe."

Before they could joke, bicker, and flirt any further, a faint ringing was heard from inside the house.

"Tai, I think you should get the phone."

"But, but, it's all the way _inside_ the house…"

She gave him a look before standing up and dusting herself off. "Fine then, I'll get the phone."

Taichi smirked.

As Sora made her way down the ladder, she turned to stick her tongue out at him childishly, "Lazy bum."

----------

With surprising speed, Sora was able to make it to the phone just as the answering machine picked up.

"Hi, this is the—"

"Hello?" she panted into the phone, cutting off the machine.

"Sora!"

The woman stilled at the voice on the other line. "Hi Mimi, I'll go get Tai—"

"Nonono!"

She quirked a brow at the phone, "No?"

"Please Sora, just listen to me."

Why was it that everyone was asking her to listen? "What is it?" She said, sounding more hostile than intended.

The other woman didn't seem to mind. "I hope you're sitting."

Sora sat on the couch hesitantly. Oh god, please don't tell her that Mimi got pregnant that night and had a baby that none of them knew about. "I am now."

Mimi took in a deep breath, "I… I don't know where to start…but I guess sorry is always a good place to begin…and believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Please don't be like this Sora. Tai told me about what happened, he called me this morning to clear things up…"

"Good for you." Honestly, she didn't mean to sound so obnoxious, but it was hard not to be when the woman on the other line practically ruined her life two years ago.

"I wanted to tell you personally what happened that night."

"Mimi, I _know_ what happened that night. In case you don't remember _either_, I saw you guys."

"Yes, but… it's really not Tai's fault."

"Of course it isn't…" _It's the Wicked Witch of the West that made you guys sleep together, _Sora thought bitterly. (AN: I was watching The Wizard of Oz on television the other day, hehe.)

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. You remember I wasn't living in Japan that year? Well I flew back and booked a room in the same hotel as Ayame's party so I could be there. That night…it was so wonderful to see Tai again… and I guess I should tell you straight out that I've always liked Tai… a lot."

Sora clenched her jaw, unsure of where the conversation would go.

"So that night, I was talking to him as he waited for you by the bar. Really, all he could talk about was you. How much he loved you, wanted to have a family with you, the way your eyes shined, the texture of your hair when he touched it. I got jealous… I mean, I've dated so many men, but none of them were as sweet at Tai. But you, Tai was your first boyfriend and it seemed like you had found the one already. Love was always nice to you, wasn't it? Did you know I asked Tai out the month before he asked you out? I felt like such a fool."

Sora remained quiet, just listening as the girl poured her heart out. She didn't know what to say, and oddly, she wasn't angry.

"He was drinking. Not like an alcoholic of course, but I guess he just wanted something to do as he waited for you. I… I don't know what got into me but… I didn't stop him… actually, I bought him his third and fourth glasses. He was pretty groggy by the time he finished his fourth glass… and—and I kissed him.

"It just happened, I swear Sora, I wasn't plotting or anything, but I just wanted to know how it would feel like to be loved like he loves you. You know, he called me by your name that night. He smiled after we kissed and I could see so much love in his eyes. Then he called me Sora. I knew all that love was for you, and only you Sora, but—but I couldn't help but think about my room upstairs… so I invited him up. The next morning he was still a bit groggy and when he realized it was me in the bed and not you, he just wouldn't believe it. He kept saying it was just a dream—a really bad dream. I was hurt, but not as badly as Tai when he found out what happened. I think… I think he just wanted to forget it so he really started believing it was a bad dream… You left soon after that, and he was so caught up in the fact that you were gone, that he couldn't even think about anything else."

"Mimi…"

"I just wanted you to know that if you need to hate someone, blame someone, it's me, not Tai. The only thing he did that night was love you," a dry laugh came from the other line, "it's not his fault that he can't take alcohol well."

Sora remained quiet for a moment before speaking up. "After four glasses? That's either really strong stuff or he's really pathetic," she joked, hearing Mimi laugh on the other line.

"I'll have you know it was a very strong alcoholic beverage," came a voice at the door.

Sora turned to see Taichi standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a healthy smirk on his lips. He winked at her before walking over, kissing her on her forehead, and proceeding to the kitchen. She followed him with her crimson eyes and smiled when he disappeared from view.

Sora returned her attention to the phone, fingers playing with the cord as she spoke into the receiver. "Mimi… I'm not mad."

"Oh god Sora, please don't be just saying that."

"I'm not… anymore. Honestly I was furious when I saw you two, but I don't know, I guess after two years, it's about time to let go. I reacted too quickly and didn't think about my actions. I'm sure if I had taken the time to listen to you and Tai, things would be different."

"I see why he loves you so much. He missed you terribly when you went away, Sora. He had trouble sleeping, didn't talk, didn't smile, didn't leave his house, he even ate less. Can you believe it, Tai eating less?"

"Wow, I'd _pay_ to see that."

"Well, you shouldn't, I lost a lot of weight you know." Taichi's voice came from behind Sora this time.

Tilting her head back to look at the brunette mischievously, she placed a hand over the receiver. "Looks like you gained it all back too."

He pouted, eyes twinkling merrily, "I'll wait for you on the roof."

Sora nodded and watched as Tai walked out of the house. "Mimi… thank you for telling me this."

"No Sora, please don't thank me, this is all my fault. I should be thanking you for not hanging up on me."

"Mimi, not many people have the courage, much less sincerity to try to fix something like this. Thanks Mimi, for telling me what happened, things really are clearer after knowing both sides."

Unseen to Sora, the pink haired woman smiled, "Thanks Sor."

"Night Meems, sleep well."

"Definitely."

Sora returned the phone to its cradle and sighed contently. After hearing from Mimi, she felt so… complete. The day before, she had been hesitant about just forgetting and forgiving, but now, all she wanted to do was stay by Tai's side. Sora was lost in her thoughts as she climbed the metal ladder, a dazzling smile on her features.

"You look happy." Taichi commented with a grin as she sat down next to him.

"I am happy."

He couldn't help but smile wider at the simple statement. "What did you two talk about?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Stuff."

"…nice. Apple?" Tai handed her the green fruit after Sora gave a small nod.

She smiled, biting into the sweet delight. Without a word she placed her head on Taichi's shoulder.

He glanced at her, sitting there munching away at an apple, her eyes reflecting the twinkling from the lights below. This was the girl he had fallen in love with years ago, and now she was the woman he still loved.

Slowly she turned to meet his gaze and pulled him closer. "Taichi," Sora said. Leaning towards his ear she let out a whisper, her hot breath tickling his skin. "I want to be with you."

--------------------

**AN:** About that whole waking up at one pm thing, it happened to me the other day and I just had to vent it somehow. Haha, yes, I am odd.

But everyone loves reviewing odd people right? RIGHT?

Wouldn't it be cool if I updated on New Year's Day? Okay… maybe not _cool_ but it sounds exciting… to me. )


	8. Day Seven

**AN:** **Happy New Year!!! 2005!!** (Ten years later, I'll be reading that and thinking 'Wow, what a loser'). If you share the same mindset as me, then the future is nothing but a **huge swirling vortex of doom!** (Been watching too much Fairly Oddparents.) J of course hopefully none of you guys think that way.

**Musashibf** – lol, I don't think I'll be adding Taiora violence, this story is too short for me to do that, haha, but thanks for the tidbit! I'm terribly sorry to hear that your girlfriend broke up with you, but hey, you're young and there's plenty of other fish in the sea… or ocean. Guys are evil too! (though I must say, girls might be… slightly more malicious.)

**Sweetyakane** – Okay, I'm hoping you get to this chapter before you leave for vacation! Enjoy the chapter and your vacation. ;)

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

--------------------

**Chapter VIII – Day Seven**

Sora awoke to a mass of brown hair. After calming down from making irrational assumptions of a wild bear climbing into her bed in the middle of the night, she realized it was none other than Taichi. How long had it been since she last woke up in his arms? As a couple they had shared a bed many times, nothing more—well other than that one night.

As much as her heart enjoyed the intimacy, Sora's conscience was telling her it was time to get up. While trying to pry off Taichi's arms, she gave a startled gasp as they wrapped even firmer around her form.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a husky voice.

Sora turned to narrow her eyes at him playfully, "I don't know about you, Tai, but I don't intend to stay in bed and waste another day." She paused before adding, "I have to pack today."

His hands clung to her even tighter (if possible), taking fistfuls of her soft cotton sleepwear. "But I'll be cold."

"You idiot, it's what they made blankets for. But you keep insisting on kicking them off in your sleep and using me as a source of heat."

"It's much more pleasant," Taichi reasoned, burying his face in her silky auburn locks, breathing in their irresistible scent. "I like waking up to you," he said quietly.

Sora smiled and allowed him to pull her back to the bed. "Well, I don't like waking up to you. It's like waking up to a carpet," she teased. "One day, I really will shave your head."

"It's a small price to pay."

Now _that_ surprised her. After all those years Sora had spent with Tai, his hair was his pride and joy. She half expected him to start bawling like a child when she suggested shaving his head. Lucky for Tai though, Sora loved the bush he wore as hair. It was surprisingly soft to the touch, and… it was adorable. Absentmindedly, Sora had started to play with his hair.

Taichi grinned. "I thought you said you were going to shave it."

"Shut up Tai."

"I thought you said you were going to go pack," he said softly.

"I should."

"…but I don't want you to leave."

Sora gave a small smile and looked into his dark chocolate eyes, which were staring intently at her. "I don't want to go either."

"Then stay!" Taichi was beginning to sound like a little kindergartener.

"I… can't. This isn't my house. I have a home Tai… and I have to go back. I can't just throw it away because I want to stay with you."

"What are you talking about, of course you can stay. You can stay _forever_. When Kari gets married, she's not going to stay here. She and Takeru bought a house in the same neighborhood. If… I'm staying by myself, chances are I'll sell this place."

Sora smiled, something that she had been doing a lot since she awoke. "That sounds nice Tai."

"I want to be with you Sora. Don't you want to be with me? What happened to what you said last night?"

_Leaning towards his ear she let out a whisper, her hot breath tickling his skin. "I want to be with you."_

_He turned to look at her with astonishment in his eyes, only to be quickly replaced by the purest of… love. Sora stared into his eyes, unable to turn away. This had to be what Mimi saw in his eyes that night. 'all that love was for you, and only you Sora.'_

_Taichi gave her a smirk, and when he spoke, his voice was low beckoning her to lean closer. "And I never want you to leave." _

_Not knowing what to do, Sora did the only thing she could do, the only thing she could think about. She kissed him. _

Apparently she had fallen asleep on the roof last night. How Tai managed to get her into the house safely was beyond her. Sora cupped the man's face with her hand, "I still want to be with you Tai. Just because we're not living together doesn't mean you can't see me. The phone is a wonderful little invention, so is the car, the train, the bicycle even. You know what they call it when two people who don't live together meet and go out together? I do believe it's called dating."

"You'll still be there?"

"What?"

"You'll be home? Where I can find you?"

Sora laughed softly, "Taichi Yagami, I promise you'll always be able to find me."

"Good. Then stay for five minutes, I want to go back to sleep." He closed his eyes and instantly the woman closer to him.

It was getting hard to breathe with Taichi's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. God, with the close proximity, Sora was forgetting how to breathe.

----------

When Taichi woke up he was thoroughly disappointed at the emptiness of the bed. How exactly did she manage to slip away when he had a death grip around her? Looking around he couldn't help but frown. Her things were neatly packed and the duffel bag lay nearby. For a moment, he considered taking the evil thing and hiding it—but that wouldn't do much. Sora would still leave, (not to mention probably not talk to him for a good couple of days).

Finally sitting up and getting a terrible head rush, Taichi made his way to the bathroom.

---

Sora stood in the kitchen, cutting the potatoes halfheartedly. It was past noon and the stupid pig was still sleeping. As much as she wanted to, Sora couldn't stay. She admitted to being stubborn, but she wasn't just about to let go of everything—she just wanted to go home. But she couldn't let go of everything here either.

She could still meet Tai weekly, daily, but she wouldn't be able to wake up to him. She wouldn't be able to sit with him until four in the morning doing absolutely nothing. After living with the chestnut haired man who acted more like he was four… she had grown used to it. …maybe… she could ask him to move in with her.

It was insane, just moving in like that, but Taichi even said he'd probably sell the place. The more Sora thought about it, the more sense it made. Taichi would go through a lot less changes and hassle than Sora if she moved. Her condo had more than enough space. High ceilings, full length windows, a terrace, it was hard to not love.

…but it would be selfish of her. Sora didn't want to move… so she would ask Taichi to move? She couldn't.

"You left me."

The voice startled Sora and she let out a cry of pain as the knife grazed her skin.

Taichi was by her side in a second and held her hand carefully. "You okay?"

"It's fine, nothing big. Just startled me, that's all." She replied, running her finger in some cold water. "By the way, you said five minutes, not five hours."

"Slight miscalculation."

"Of course. Okay, now you're going to have to cook."

"What, why?!"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have cut myself. So chop chop, get moving."

He frowned, but obediently picked up the knife and began dicing the potatoes.

"I think you need this." Sora held the apron in her hand, offering it to Tai.

He scoffed, "I don't need an _apron_. I'm a man."

At that, the woman began to laugh uncontrollably, much to Taichi's dismay. As she walked out of the kitchen, her laughter could be heard echoing through the house.

"Women."

---

"Wow Tai, it's only a little burnt." The auburn haired woman commented as she poked around the food with her fork.

He glared at her and received a dazzling smile in return.

"It's really good if that helps."

"Better."

They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they finished, it was Tai who was stuck with dishwashing duties.

"What? Again?!"

"Oh, stop whining Tai. It's just a little scrubbing, nothing that a _man_ can't handle, right?"

By the time Taichi finished up in the kitchen, Sora had made herself very comfortable in the living room, watching Alton Brown whip up dishes on the food network.

"What _are_ you watching?"

"Good Eats, on the food network." She answered casually.

The brunette shook his head and took a set beside Sora. "Is this your idea of entertainment? Watching the food network?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, okay." Taichi redirected his attention to the television screen, not knowing how to reply to Sora's answer. The show wasn't so bad, Tai had to admit as he watched the television host do various things with crepes that the man had never even heard of. After a short while, Taichi announced that he was hungry.

"What? You've got to be joking, we just ate! That was a late lunch Tai, dinner won't be for another four hours."

"Noooooo! It's all this guy's fault," he motioned angrily at the television. "He shouldn't be allowed to cook in the afternoon."

"Tai… you are odder than I expected."

"But you love me for it."

There was a silence that followed and for a second, Taichi was afraid he said the wrong thing. When Sora spoke, her tone was more serious, "Tai?"

"…yes?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay here with you."

It was unexpected to say the least, but it made him smile. "Don't worry, I'm a big boy. So Sora?"

"Yes?"

"You uh… free this Saturday?"

She quirked a brow and suppressed a laugh, "Depends who's asking."

"Well uh… you do want to uh… you know… see a movie or something."

"Taichi Yagami, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I prefer to think of it as a friendly outing amongst two people who happen to be more than friends."

"Right." Sora answered with a sly smile.

"Well is that a yes?"

"Depends who's asking."

"A very handsome man with great hair."

"Oh in that case, I'm not interested. Besides, I'm busy."

Tai frowned, "Oh, what are you gonna be doing?"

"I'll be going out with my roommate."

"WHAT?!"

Sora remained calm and winked at the baffled brunette. "He _also_ happens to be a very handsome man with great hair."

Taichi stared at her, visibly confused. His head was starting to hurt.

"Are you playing dumb, or are you really this slow."

At her words it finally clicked in his head and he grinned widely. "Sora Takenouchi, are you asking me to live with you?"

"I prefer to think of it as filling empty space."

"That's not what I heard two seconds ago."

"Are you coming or not?" Sora asked impatiently. It was a hard question to ask him, and she wanted an answer dammit.

Tai shot up in a blur of chestnut. "Of course, ma'am!" he joked, but immediately stood up to go and pack his belongings. Before he made it to the stairs, he turned around and sprinted to where Sora stood, and surprised her with a chaste kiss on the lips before dashing off to the second floor, only turning to send her a dashing smile.

The auburn haired woman sat on the leather couch, staring at the top of the stairs where Tai last stood. A smile made it's way onto her lips, gracing her features. Tai might be a fool sometimes, but she loved him for it.

--------------------

**AN: **Made it in time for the New Year! I think I'll be adding an **epilogue**, so it's not the end just yet.

It's the last chapter (if you don't count the epilogue that I **should** be adding), don't make me beg for reviews, hehe.

On a side note, I'm very sorry to say that I **doubt** I'll be writing another **Taiora** anytime soon.

The show **Good Eats** is hosted by **Alton Brown** and aired on the **Food Network** (in case you missed out on all that in the chapter), which by the way, I do watch. ;)

**May you all achieve your goals, and I wish everyone the best of the New Year. **


	9. Epilogue

**AN:** My God, I'm sick of school already!!! **Quick**, when's the next vacation?!

This is the **last** installment of _Seven Days_ (but I'm sure I didn't have to tell you guys that. Some people were even ahead of me). It's been a **real** **treat** to write this and have people actually **read** it.

**TheLadyKnight: **Thanks for your reviews! I wanted to add Yamato into the story since I love him so much, but I just couldn't. I couldn't add Yamato into a story and have him _not_ be with Sora, it's heartbreaking!

Thank you **all** **so** much for your wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not owned by me, myself, or I.

--------------------

**Epilogue**

Sora Takenouchi chewed the end of her pen absentmindedly as she watched her favorite Food Network program. She was seated in front of her laptop on the coffee table, pausing from her book writing responsibilities. A yell was emitted from her lips as something that could only be described as a ball of fur pounced into her lap. Deep laughter could be heard from behind her.

Sora turned to glare at Tai, who could only look at her innocently. "Cute Tai, did you teach him that at the park today? To sneak and attack?" Looking down at the bundle in her lap, she began to stroke it contently.

"Aw look at that, he's the one that scared you and he still gets more loving than me." The man complained, taking a seat beside her on the rug.

Lifting up the small golden retriever, Sora placed a gentle kiss on its velvety head. "Of course he would, you're the one that taught him such nasty tricks, isn't that right, Mango?" she coddled, scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"It's because he's cuter than me, isn't it."

"That might help."

Taichi pouted at Sora and swiveled the laptop around to read what she had written.

"No, don't," she said, and closed the device defensively.

Taichi raised a brow. "What's that you've been writing? Cheesy romance novel?"

She glared, "First of all, romance novels aren't all that _cheesy_ and second of all, it's not. It's just something I've been working on, that's all."

He reached a hand out to play with her shoulder-length auburn hair. Sora had her hair cut a couple of weeks ago for Kari and Takeru's wedding. "So, what's it about then," he asked as he began to massage her neck, coaxing her to tell him.

"It's… just something I was thinking about…"

"Right…"

"It's about these two people who broke up and were given a chance two years later to be together again."

Taichi smiled. "Sounds familiar. So I'm guessing he was this stupid guy who made a mistake but couldn't stop thinking about her?"

"And she never stopped loving him."

"It _is_ a cheesy romance novel."

"It is not!"

Mango decided to wake up at that moment. He had fallen asleep happily in Sora's lap as she stroked his golden fur. "Aw baby, did that dense baka wake you up?"

Taichi gawked, "Me? You were the one who was yelling." He huffed as he watched Sora pamper the pet. "I bet you'd breast feed him too, if you could."

"Maybe I can."

"WHAT?!"

Sora laughed at her boyfriend's expression. "Now look who's yelling. Don't worry Tai, I'm not pregnant."

"Good… I mean—not good, but… good since… yeah…" Taichi watched the woman continue to stroke the dog affectionately. She would make a good mother someday, and he wasn't afraid to be thinking such thoughts. This was the woman he wanted to spend his entire lifetime _and_ afterlife with.

They had been living together for a few months and it had been nothing but bliss. They even called up Kari to thank the young woman—though Sora kept warning her never to do something like that again. Sora's children's book had sold wonderfully and was being published by one of the top children's book publishers. They even got a dog together (though Tai was starting to regret it due to all the attention it got).

Apparently the ball of fur had finally gone back to sleep and was napping on Sora's nap as she watched the Food Network. Taichi was still playing with her hair.

"All right Tai, go make dinner."

"What?!"

"You agreed to it."

"When and why would I do such an absurd thing?"

"Just then while you were spaced out, staring at me, and playing with my hair."

"Oh. That's mean Sor, asking a guy to agree to stuff like that when you know he's not listening."

"Well too bad," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "Now go."

----------

Ten minutes later, Taichi was in the kitchen cutting the cauliflower.

"Here, let me." A gentle voice spoke into his ear as soft hands took the blade and vegetable from his hands. "I figured it would be nicer if I helped you cook."

Taichi grinned from ear to ear, "You missed me, didn't you."

"Shut up."

He moved behind Sora and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, burying his head in her neck.

"Mm, Tai what are you doing."

"Loving you," he replied huskily. Letting his hands roam around her body, he continued to send wet kisses along her neck before finally turning her head with his hand and capturing her mouth.

Sora surrendered fully into the kiss, accidentally dropping the knife while doing so. Luckily, it only landed on the cutting board. It was the best part of being with Taichi, being loved by him.

The day he got the call from one of the best architectural companies around, he had walked Mango until the poor thing was too tired to bark. Of course after that, he had insisted that he was sore, and the only thing that could make him feel better was a long night in the bedroom with Sora. Heck, it didn't even have to be the bedroom.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Sora was vaguely aware of Taichi's lips traveling to her chest. She let out a breathy moan, and urged him to go on. "I thought… you were… hungry."

To her dismay, he paused to look her intently in the eyes. "Not for food," he replied firmly and continued to attack her lips. She let out a soft whimper as Taichi took her lower lip and began nipping it.

Sora felt her knees go weak, but thankfully Taichi was there to support her. He swooped her up gracefully in his arms, trying hard not to break the contact with her lips and walked over to the sofa, setting her down softly.

The auburn haired woman had half of Taichi's shirt unbuttoned and he had his hands far underneath her shirt before he pulled away. She stared at him, "Are you feeling all right, Taichi?"

He laughed, slowly getting off of Sora (which was hard to do at the moment) and kneeled by the sofa to give her room to sit up. "I'm feeling better than ever."

"Then… why? Don't tell me you want to take it slow, because we've done it a generous amount—" She was cut off as Taichi pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"Nothing like that. I'm a _man_ remember, why would I suggest going slow?"

She laughed, "What are you up to?"

"Remember that promise ring I gave you?"

Sora rolled her eyes playfully, "Didn't I tell you I lost it? You stopped to remind me about a twenty-five cent ring?"

"Didn't I say I was going to buy you a new one to compensate?" He was grinning now.

"Yeah…"

"Well I did." Taichi announced and pulled out a dark velvety ring box. "Here."

Sora laughed, "Wow Tai, I'm so excited, a new plastic twenty-five cent ring. Really you shouldn't have. I hope you know that dressing it up in a nice box isn't going to… fool… me…" Her ruby eyes widened as she stared at the diamond ring, cradled in velvety goodness. "This… isn't… a plastic ring…"

Taichi chuckled as he took the large diamond ring out of the box. "Well honestly, I tried looking for those little machines, but I couldn't find one anywhere. So… I had to settle for a different ring."

Suddenly Sora realized that Tai had been kneeling on the floor, she was forgetting how to breathe again. "Tai…chi…" she managed to gasp out.

He took one of her soft hands in his larger one and began stroking the skin with his thumb. Taichi was getting nervous and couldn't help but swallow uncontrollably. What was wrong with him, he was functioning fine just two seconds ago, but whenever it came to this one question he'd lose all of his wits. He had tried popping the question many times before, but Sora never realized and he was always too tongue-tied—and to think Sora always said he was brave.

She watched him carefully, clearly amused with his stalling. Sora brought up her free hand up to absentminded twirl a lock of her shoulder length auburn hair. She had cut her hair for Kari's wedding, which was needless to say, absolutely beautiful and charming. It was a small ceremony, and Sora felt honored to be invited; she even caught the bouquet, maybe those little things really had more truth behind them… but then again, it didn't seem like Taichi was going to get around to popping the question.

The brunette felt a hand placed over his and looked up to see Sora smiling reassuringly down at him like an angel. He smiled back, this time with more confidence than before. Taking in a deep breath, Taichi finally asked the question he'd been preparing for. "Sora Takenouchi, I once told you that you're the first and only woman I want to spend my life with, and you know I'm a man of my word. Despite all the stupid things I've done, you've only amazed me more by forgiving me… after ditching me for two years—"

"Are you going to propose or not. I'm glad to see you're not nervous anymore."

Taichi chuckled, "You're beautiful, smart, and armed with a wonderful sarcastic sense of humor that's got me addicted to you. Sora Takenouchi, I love you, will you be…" he was choking up at the two words that were hardest to say. It was ridiculous; he had no trouble telling her he wanted to be with her forever, so why couldn't he just finish proposing. _Come on Yagami, just two more words. _"My wife?"

The woman furrowed her brows and pouted prettily, "What was that again? I couldn't understand with all that pausing."

Taichi glared at her, "You little witch. I _said_, Sora Takenouchi, will you be my wife?" He grinned up at her with such boyish charm it was hard to say no, "Marry me."

"And if I say no?" she teased.

"I'll have to shoot myself."

"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice. I'll have to say no."

"Soraaaaaaaaa," Taichi whined. "Don't do this to me now."

She melted as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Okay, so it might have been a bit cruel of her to tease him at such a moment. "Taichi Yagami, I wouldn't dream of getting married with anyone else. I love you."

He was smiling like the Cheshire cat as he slipped the ring on her delicate finger. "Come on, let's pick up where we left off," he insisted, climbing back on the sofa and slowly easing Sora down.

She brought a hand above her face, blocking him. "You know, this really is a beautiful ring, you have pretty good taste, Tai."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." He answered, hurriedly moving her hand away and leaning down to take her lips.

--------------------

**AN:** And that's it. I really **really** hope you all enjoyed this fic, it means a lot to me. As I mentioned before, I doubt I'm writing another **Taiora** anytime soon, but that doesn't mean never! It's been **great** writing for you all!

Come now, it's the last chapter, don't make me **beg** for reviews. ;)


End file.
